Ellipsis
by Flinch-Hayward
Summary: Soren came to the Greil Mercenaries looking for his childhood hero. He wasn't expecting to step into a world of loss and politics. As their pasts hunt them with a vengeance, Soren and Ike form a slow bond of trust and dependence. Over 4000 hits so far!
1. Chapter 1

Mmkay, so this is the other Soren/Ike fic that I've been working on. It's back in old, familiar 3rd-person past-tense, so I feel slightly more relaxed - though I do find writing in 2nd person a lot more exciting and intimate, and I think I could get used to it all-too-easily.

Again, this is a partial AU - because clearly, for whatever reason, I'm obsessed with Soren/Ike that isn't built on them being childhood buddies. This time I shifted the time scheme a little so that Soren joins the mercenaries a few months after Greil dies. In case you're wondering, there is a reason behind my obsession - I think that the relationship has a lot more scope than it gains within the game's timeframe, so I'm trying to expand this scope as much as possible beyond the usual fanfiction, whilst retaining their original characterisation.

But I digress. On with the story - and the appearance of Ano!Soren. xD Here, have a free cookie:

* * *

To tell the truth, it didn't even so much resemble a military base - more a semi-derelict fort. But this was where he had been told to come. And there had never been any harm in trying. He rapped gently on the door, worried it might crumble if he hit it hard enough - not that he could. Several moments slipped past before there was any sign of reply, and Soren began to think that he may have been misinformed once again. Finally, a woman answered, a thick plait of red hair strung down to her waist. Her eyes fixed on him immediately. "Might I help you?"

Soren swallowed. "I...I'm looking for Commander Greil."

The woman's eyes softened somewhat. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Commander Greil is no longer with us."

"I see. Is it possible for you to tell me where I might find him now, then?" Soren clutched at the hem of his cloak. Wrong information yet again. Still, at least the trail seemed somewhat fresh.

The woman averted her gaze to the ground. "No, what I meant was...Commander Greil passed away some months ago."

Soren glanced away. "I'm sorry to hear that." If only he had gotten here earlier...learned to read more quickly, been better at hunting down information. But he always had been that little bit too slow. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He inwardly cursed himself for not getting there faster, though he knew there was nothing that could be done about that now.

He looked back up and met the eyes of the woman directly. She hesitated. "Perhaps you would like to speak to Commander Ike instead?"

Soren thought back. He was unsure of the name of the boy with the blue hair, but he was fairly certain that Commander Greil would have made his son his successor. That made Ike likely to be the person he was seeking. He nodded, and the woman returned inside the fort, replaced some minutes after by the new commander.

Soren's first thought was that Ike was indeed the young man that he was seeking. He was then struck by just how much Ike had grown and changed - his muscles were well-developed and a large sword hung by his side, making him look every inch the mercenary commander that he now was. Suspicion shone in his eyes (Soren didn't blame him; he hadn't even given his name yet), but the same stern smile was plastered across his face. Soren doubted he had changed his expression at all during those twelve years, even given recent events. "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

Ike gave a noncommittal shrug. "These things happen. You'll have to forgive me for not remembering a face."

"My name is Soren. We met just the once, some years ago."

"I see. I don't recall. Anyway, I assume you have business here?"

Soren was quite surprised by the commander's abrupt tone. Maybe he had changed after all. "I do. I'd like to join your band of mercenaries, if I may."

There were several moments of silence while Ike eyed up the young mage. Commander Greil had known about his Brand, Soren knew that - it would be foolish to assume otherwise about such a well-travelled man. And yet, Greil had bothered to give him the time of day. While the beorc children had thrown rocks at him and the sub-humans had ignored him entirely, Greil had smiled at Soren. It was stupid, but it meant a lot to him. Even if it came from someone else's father. Soren could only hope that Greil's son was as accepting. It wasn't exactly as though he had anyone else to turn to.

"Can you use a weapon?" Ike sounded uncertain. Soren didn't blame him for asking - with his frail body, he hardly looked like a fighter.

"I'm a spellcaster." He saw Ike's eyes flicker up to the mark on his forehead, and quickly corrected the commander's assumption. "No, not...not a spirit charmer. Just a mage. I...I happen to rather like my soul." Though I bet the Goddess doesn't, he added silently.

Ike's expression relaxed a little. "What sort of tomes do you use?"

"Wind, fire, thunder...though my skill largely lies in wind magic." He noticed Ike's curious expression. "What?"

"Nothing. I just...You just looked more like a dark mage, that's all."

Soren stiffened. First a spirit charmer, now a dark mage. The compliments just kept coming.

Ike obviously realised that Soren was uncomfortable, as he quickly changed the subject. "So, what kind of payment do you expect?"

Soren's eyebrows jumped. He hadn't given money a second thought. "I...I don't require payment. I owe Greil a great debt. He saved my life." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Ike considered this. "Are you rich, Soren?"

"No!" Soren realised too late the abruptness of his reply. If anything, he had surely raised Ike's suspicions. But the commander appeared not to notice.

"Then how do you expect to feed and clothe yourself, unless we pay you?"

The commander had a good point, and Soren knew that his own arguments would require a lot of explanation, so he kept quiet.

"I mean, I know Mist and Oscar take turns cooking for us all, but if it's Mist's turn...Well, sometimes a back-up plan is useful." He smiled guiltily.

"I eat very little," Soren replied. "And I am sure that any meal would be appreciated, regardless of who cooked it."

It was Ike who looked uncomfortable now, as though he wasn't quite sure how to handle such a lack of humour. "Mm...You do look kinda skinny. What sort of meals do you eat?"

Soren had difficulty replying - nothing that he had partaken of in the last six or seven years was really large enough to classify as a meal. The longer it took him to answer, the more worried Ike's expression grew. "Soren...When was the last time that you ate?"

Soren glanced away. "Last night, I suppose."

Ike grabbed hold of his wrist. "Soren, I won't allow anyone to join if I can't trust them." Soren might have laughed at the irony, except he wasn't the laughing type. "Now tell me. How long since you last ate?"

"Four days? Maybe five," Soren said in a hoarse voice. "I don't quite remember."

Ike's eyes widened. "How are you even still standing?! You're inhuman!" The comment was made in shock, possibly even with a hint of admiration, but it was tactless nonetheless. Soren had to clamp down on his own tongue to stop any unnecessary reaction to the overfamiliar word. The firm grip on his wrist pulled him forward. "Come inside. Let's get you something to eat."


	2. Chapter 2

I really am doing my best to update regularly. Unfortunately, life is regularly interrupted by distractions such as art homework and Haar/Volke. Disturbing things like that. All the same, I'm trying my best.

In other news, I have decided for definite that I'll be cosplaying Soren for the May 2009 MCM expo. The wig alone is going to cost me £28. *sigh* And then I have to save up enough money to buy all the material AND bribe my seamstress friend with pocky (which will take a lot). But dude, it will be WORTH IT. =D And you never know, I might find a cute Ike cosplayer.

To the story:

* * *

Soren had never eaten so much in his entire life. After three bowls of soup, he had begun to feel sick, as though his body was so unused to food that it had started rejecting it. But Oscar continued cooking, and Ike kept refilling the bowl and pushing it towards him.

Soren pushed the bowl away again. "I'm full, thank you."

"But you've hardly eaten anything!" Ike protested.

"I'm full," Soren repeated. "But thank you."

Ike half-scowled at him."Fine. I'll show you to your room." They both rose from their seats, and Ike led Soren away from the kitchens to another part of the fort entirely.

The room was more spacious than Soren had expected, with a large bed and several bookcases, though he noted with some dismay that most of the shelves were empty. He sorted the few tomes from his pack onto the shelf closest to the bed, then exited out onto the balcony, with Ike following close behind. "Beautiful, isn't it? You can see most of Crimea from this height." Ike turned to Soren. "Whereabouts are you from? I never asked."

"I spent most of my childhood on the border between Crimea and Gallia."

"Oh. You can't see quite that far from here."

Soren grimaced. "Good. I could quite easily die happy without ever seeing another sub-human again."

There was a long, awkward silence before Ike spoke up again. "Soren, if you grew up near Gallia, you must know that the laguz hate being called sub-humans, right?"

Soren shrugged with one shoulder. "Just because an apple doesn't like being called a fruit doesn't stop it being one. They're just beasts."

"I have laguz friends."

That single comment stopped Soren in his tracks. "How can you even bear to associate with...with _them_?"

Ike glared at him. "For someone who hates assumptions being made about them, you sure assume a lot about others. The laguz -"

"I'm not assuming anything," Soren interrupted. "Have you ever _been_ to their beast-country?"

"I was born in Gallia."

Soren stared at him, mouth hanging open. There was no way... no way that this could have been why Greil had been so courteous to him. "Are you..." The words had to stumble out of his mouth. "Are you one of the Branded?"

"What's a Branded?" Ike looked at him in confusion.

Soren hung his head. He knew it was unlikely that he would ever meet another. All the same...he found it curious to know that he would have responded with understanding rather than disgust. He had always thought of himself as an abomination - why should it be any different towards someone else? "The Branded are the filthy halfbreeds of beorc and laguz. Their very existence makes them abominations according to Ashera's laws."

"That seems a little petty. I mean, if you really love someone, does it matter whether they're beorc or laguz or anything in between? Emotions don't play by logic like that."

"It's a violation of nature," replied Soren, narrowing his eyes at the approaching twilight. "The laguz parent loses all powers of transformation, and the child is born with a Brand to show everyone that they're an abomination."

"A Brand...like a spirit charmer's mark?"

Soren shook his head and turned back to Ike. "They're completely different. The Branded are born with their marks. Spirit charmers gain theirs when they trade their soul."

There was another long stretch of silence. "You don't have to hate yourself like that, you know."

Soren looked at Ike in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you weren't a spirit charmer."


	3. Chapter 3

Above all else, you have my sincere apologies. I've been VERY busy with art coursework of late. I have my AS exam in a matter of weeks, and I have no clue what I'm meant to be doing. I know that's a poor excuse, and I assure you that I did try my best to get both fics updated. However, I didn't manage to finish Sellsword in time, and I didn't want to rush it if it would end up poor quality. Instead, Sellsword (and also Ellipsis) will next be updated on Saturday. There will rarely, if ever, be updates on Fridays, because I don't get back from my youth club until 11pm and I'm just too tired, y'know?

In slightly more positive news, I'm a lot more decided on the focus of each fic, and they should start to branch apart a lot more soon. I'm not going to tell you how, because things never go exactly to plan and I don't want to disappoint. But, as ever, I will try my best.

To the fic:

* * *

Soren swallowed hard. "I'm not."

"But you have a mark on your forehead."

"I..." Soren found himself automatically backing away. "I didn't..."

Ike touched his arm. "Calm down. Didn't I just say I had laguz friends?"

Soren screwed up his eyes, forcing himself to stay in control. Now wasn't the time to break down. "I'm not a laguz. I'm a filthy abomination of the Goddess's teachings."

"Stop saying that to yourself! That's an order." Ike shook him by the shoulders. "You're not filthy, and you're certainly not an abomination. I don't care who your parents were, Soren. It only matters who_ you_ are. Soren, look at me."

Reluctantly, Soren opened his eyes.

"If the Goddess didn't want you born, then you wouldn't have been born." Soren made to open his mouth, but Ike continued before he had the chance to say anything. "Even if laguz and beorc relationships seem...cursed, doesn't that mean that your parents wanted you even in spite of that? Your laguz parent knew exactly what would happen. They sacrificed their powers because they thought that your life was worth it. And my father must have thought that you were worth something, too, if he saved your life."

Soren turned away. "You simply don't understand." The skies were darkening around them, and drops of cold rain hit the skin on his bare hands and face like shards of ice.

"Then help me to."

"Fine!" Soren angrily turned to face Ike once again. "My father tricked my mother into loving him because he was desperate for an heir! He didn't know about the Branded - when he found out the truth, he disowned me! I spent the early years of my life being raised by a woman who despised every fibre of my being and made no secret of it. She eventually sold me off to an old sage who saw my mark and thought I was a spirit-charmer - the only time in my entire life that anyone ever showed any interest in me, and it was only because he mistakenly thought that I had special powers."

"Soren..." Ike's voice ached with sympathy, but the young mage ignored it.

"The sage died when I was eight years old. I've had to fend for myself ever since then - and I don't know how long that is, other than longer than my body would attest to. I cover myself up to hide the fact that I age so slowly, but my height still gives me away. When I was younger, I realised that the beorc children threw stones at me when they saw my Brand. Because I couldn't easily hide it, I tried so hard to scrub it off that my forehead was raw and bleeding by the time I had finished. And it was still there, like a stain I couldn't get rid of. The mark of a curse. The mark of the curse that my own parents wrought on me by their thoughtlessness! The parents that you claim loved me so much!" Soren broke off, choking on the bitterness of his own voice.

The rain was coming in torrents now, streaming down the faces of both young men. Despite the oppressive cloud, there was no storm - no thunder or lightning to break the heaviness of the air. "I'm sorry." Ike's words were nearly lost on the wind. "And I know that my feelings don't change anything, either. But...I'm glad I understand."

Soren remained silent. After such an outburst, he had very few words left. Truthfully, he couldn't quite believe that he had said so much in such a short span of time - nor, indeed, that he had said it to someone whom he had no reason whatsoever to trust. But there was something about Ike that drew Soren to confide in him. And Soren hated him for it.


	4. Chapter 4

And this is where the stories begin to separate a little. Firstly, the appearance of another character! Ahaha, I love Tormod. He's so brash but happy. As opposed to Soren, who's brash and angsty. I love them both. ^o^ I also love the contrast within the similarities of the two characters - they're both curious, but whereas Soren's happy to seek answers in books, Tormod wants to get out and see it for himself. Which is why I think he'd get on Soren's nerves a lot. So that's pretty much where the inspiration for that came from, and you can expect Tormod to reappear in later chapters, too.

Secondly, I'd like to apologise for a small canonical mistake last chapter. I said that Soren was eight when the sage died, because I thought he said it was a few years. Turns out I was wrong, and he specifies two years, making him just six. So, apologies for that. Though I'm not quite sure how hellishly amazing Soren's memory must be for that canon to be correct.

Thirdly, another apology for delaying updates until today. I wasn't feeling too great when I got home from work yesterday, so I bunked off updating. I know, I know. Shame on me. I've also got an art exam this Tuesday, so I've been a little panicky. But I think the time was well-spent, because I really am sure where I'm going with each plot now. I think there might be a slight contradiction in Sellsword that I'll have to correct, or at least justify, but we're getting there.

And I shall stop waffling on now. Sorry.

* * *

For the next few days, Soren did everything in his power to avoid Ike. Whenever he cast his mind back to their conversation, it whirled in such confusion that more than once he had had to lie down and wait for the headache to slowly ease off. He didn't want to risk talking to the commander again, not while he was in such an emotional state. It was as if nothing had ever changed. Once again, Soren found himself hating everything that he was - why did he have to be so weak all the time? He pinched the bridge of his nose. There was absolutely no point in getting het up about all of this. He could trust Ike, in so far as the commander had nothing to gain by betraying his secret.

All the same...it sickened him just that Ike knew. That Ike knew, and didn't care...That hurt far more than was intentional, Soren knew. With Ike's reaction resurfaced memories of Gallia all those years ago. Four years of being ignored, of being treated as though he had no right to exist. Four years of being glared at, scowled at, then passed by without a word or a care.

And then...and then there was Ike. Soren remembered the hand that was held out, the gift of food that he'd been so suspicious of. He couldn't help a small smile forming on his lips at the memory. That was the first time that he had ever been shown any kind of love. That little token gesture of friendship, of reaching out to someone who needed help. That faded memory of what it was like to be treated as an equal, as a fellow human being. Not that he was.

The smile quickly disappeared, and Soren sank against the wall of his bedroom. He had long since given up asking why - what point was there in asking questions to which there were no answers? Yet he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Ike to harden him so much in so few years. Perhaps the years were longer to short-lived beorc, but Soren knew that it was more than just time that had changed the caring boy into a hardened mercenary. It had to be. Soren wasn't willing to accept that the only person to ever take notice of him could become so indifferent just like that. It didn't make logical sense. Possibly it was Greil's death that had changed him. Could the death of a parent truly affect someone that considerably? Soren wouldn't know. So far as he knew, both his parents still lived. Not that he would have particularly cared either way. He doubted that beorc usually had such...volatile relationships with their parents. Certainly Ike and Greil had been close enough as to be obvious even to an outsider.

Soren's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "What is it?" he said irritably.

The door opened and a familiar red-haired mage entered. "Hey, Soren. I haven't seen you around all day. Where've you been? It's no good you being holed up like this all the time, y'know. It's not healthy."

Soren glared at him. "Tormod, do you have any sense of privacy whatsoever?"

"Nope." Tormod grinned. "C'mon, I mean, if you're gonna leave your door unlocked like that-"

"Fine." Soren knew it was best to interrupt the young mage early, or he could natter on for endless hours. "What is it that you want? This had best not be 'memory sharing time' again." As soon as Tormod had found out that Soren had grown up in Gallia, he had been unrelenting in his efforts to share what it had been like growing up near laguz. Soren's obvious hatred of both the subject matter and being disturbed had done nothing to dissuade him from such pursuits.

Tormod's grin fell a little. "Actually, it's nothing of the sort this time. Ike wants to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

I made a little table today, of things that are different between Sellsword and Ellipsis. Sellsword is...a lot more canonical. With Ellipsis, it's like I've taken the Soren of Radiant Dawn's Endgame and magically transported him back to the start. Sellsword, on the other hand, starts only a little way through Path of Radiance. Anyway. The plots have been sorted out for both, but Ellipsis' one might seem a little slow-moving. Again, I ask that you bear with it, because it IS going somewhere. Honest.

To the story!

* * *

"I don't need you to escort me, you know," Soren pointed out. "I can find my way around perfectly well without your interference."

"Yeah, but Ike wanted me to make sure you got there OK. He didn't seem convinced you'd come without a fight." Soren couldn't exactly argue against this point. Had Tormod not been there, he wouldn't have gone at all.

Before long, they were at Ike's door, which Tormod took delight in rapping loudly on. To Soren's surprise, Ike came to the door himself rather than inviting them in. "Thanks, Tormod. You can go now." Tormod was off like a shot, though he did cast a backward glance as he went.

Ike ushered Soren into the room before closing the door. "Listen, Soren...about yesterday, I--"

"I'd rather we didn't ever speak of it again," Soren interrupted.

"No, I want to apologise. I pressed you into saying things that you clearly weren't comfortable talking about." Ike paused and scratched at his neck. "Look, I know you've been avoiding me on purpose, and I...just want you to know that there's no pressure. I don't think anything more or less of you because of what you said. If you want me to act as though nothing ever happened, Soren, then that's fine. But I'll be here if you ever want to talk...Okay?"

Soren frowned slightly. "When I want to talk, it won't..." He trailed off. "Was Greil's death painful for you?"

Ike's eyes widened a little before his face softened. "Yeah... Of course it was. He was my father." There was an awkward silence. "...Did your father die, Soren? Is that what you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk about anything!" Soren snapped. Moments of silence lapsed before he spoke again, softer this time. "I just...You've changed a lot. I just wondered if it was because of that."

"...You knew me before?" Ike stared at Soren in confusion. "When?"

Soren smiled sadly. "I didn't expect you to remember, don't worry." He closed his eyes. "I lied, at the gate. It wasn't Greil who saved my life at all. It was..."

"Me? But..." Ike floundered. "I don't remember. I'm so--"

"Don't say you're sorry," Soren cut across. "I already said I didn't expect you to remember. I was lying between the roots of a tree when you found me. Everyone else had passed me by. They knew if they waited long enough, I'd curl up and die of my own accord. But you...You had to try and help, didn't you? You just couldn't watch a child die of hunger when you had food to spare. You didn't know all the vile names that the villagers called him. You didn't understand why the other children threw rocks at him. You just...helped. Saved a life, just like that, without even realising what you'd done."

"So that's why you came here."

"Greil's name was all I had to go on. It took me over ten years to track you down. I...I just wanted to thank the only person who had ever shown me kindness."

Ike looked at him. "You've done that. So why are you still here?"

"Am I not wanted here, either?" The bitterness was re-entering Soren's voice.

"That's not what I said." Ike swallowed. "I don't want you fighting because you feel like you owe me some debt, Soren. I don't even remember ten years ago. I don't remember anything from before my mother died. So if you're just staying because you feel you ought to...don't. Your whole heart needs to be on the battlefield, or you'll just wind up dead. I didn't save your life for it to end like that."

Soren bit his tongue. "I didn't come here because I felt I owed you anything. Not really. My true motives were a lot more selfish than that." He turned away. "I came here because it was the only place that I could think of that I might be treated with some kindness."

Ike looked him in the eye. "Haven't you?"

"More so than I thought."

"Then what's the problem?"

Soren looked down at the floor. "I suppose I thought... It doesn't matter." He glanced back up at Ike. "And just so that you know...on or off the battlefield, so long as you're our commander, my heart will always be in it." He paused. "By your leave, I'll excuse myself now."


	6. Chapter 6

I hang my head in thorough shame. I haven't updated Sellsword in absolute yonks, and I'm behind on Ellipsis, too. I have the next few chapters of Ellipsis planned out, and you can expect an absolute BARRAGE of updates over the Easter holidays. However, they'll be sparse over this week, as my art teacher seems to want my final piece finished in a matter of days, despite the deadline being weeks away. As it's an animation that I've only roughly storyboarded so far, this is not going to happen. But I have to make it look as though I've put in effort to attempt this.

Anyway, enough with the excuses. Here's to the first of many timeskips!

* * *

"Hey, Soren!" Tormod's grinning face appeared in the doorway.

Soren grimaced. "Do you ever knock?"

"Aww, c'mon. You're usually up at daybreak. It's not like I'd ever catch you at anything." Soren decided to ignore the fact that Tormod had missed the point completely. "Anyway, I'm guessing you haven't checked the noticeboard this morning - we're moving out today, so everyone's been divided into groups. You're in the main group with Ike, I think, heading through Frangere. But I got stuck travelling across the river, where the Daein troops are bound to be waiting. So we won't even be working together. Still, there's always next time, right?"

Soren gave a noncommittal shrug. He knew that dividing into groups was a sound strategy - even with only a small portion of the Daein soldiers tracking their movements, they were still outnumbered. He was also rather glad that he and Tormod would not be fighting together; the young mage's zeal was becoming thoroughly irritating. "If that's the case, then I have much to get ready. Excuse me."

For once, Tormod took the hint, and Soren was hurriedly left packing tomes and vulnaries. Even despite the late notice, he was one of the earliest to arrive in the main hall, beaten only by Ike and Titania. The presence of the latter inhibited Soren from talking directly to the commander, but perhaps that was for the best. Although Soren had spent many spare moments mulling over their previous conversation, he wasn't yet sure that he was prepared to return to where they had left off. He wasn't entirely sure that he knew where that was. Had he broken off because it didn't matter? Of course not. Had it been pointless, he would not have wasted the energy starting the sentence. The matter remained as to whether he had broken off due to not thinking his point through (an illogical conclusion, as Soren always thought before he spoke), or whether…whether…

Soren frowned. This was a pointless waste of energy. The answer would come as and when it was necessary, and at that moment there were more pressing matters to attend to. By this time, seven or eight others had entered the hall, and Ike had broken away from Titania to address the group as a whole. She left the room as he started to speak. "Right. As most of you will know, the plan is for everyone to split into two groups. The other group, led by Titania, will serve as a decoy, distracting the Daein forces at the river. Meanwhile, we'll head through Frangere to Mugil. We'll pass through the mountains into Gallia, where we should be met by some escorts. It should take us around 10 days, so take what supplies you can. Everyone clear? Good, let's head out."

"Are you OK? You look pale. " Soren's head jerked upwards in shock. Almost imperceptibly amongst the dispersing crowd, Ike had made his way across the room, and was now standing beside him, looking concerned.

"…I'm fine." Soren avoided his eye. "Don't you have things to pack?" He sounded more irritable than even he expected.

"Don't you?"

Soren scowled and risked a glance up at the commander. "I packed this morning."

Ike smiled. "Yeah, you're usually on top of things like that. Look, I'm just a little worried about you. Gallia hardly seems to be a place you want to go to."

"If that's all, then I wouldn't concern yourself with it. I go with the rest of the mercenaries, Commander. Wherever that takes me."

Ike nodded. "I'm not questioning your loyalty, Soren. It's just that less than a week ago, you called Gallia a 'beast-country'. If you're uncomfortable going there, I can arrange for you to travel with the decoy group instead."

Soren glared at him. "I already asked you to forget that conversation. Kindly do so." He turned away, but Ike pulled him back by the shoulder.

"Soren, you keep trying to dodge every conversation with me. Have I done something to upset you?"

"…No."

Ike cleared his throat. "You had to think about that?"

"It wasn't a clear definition." Soren looked at him. "There's nothing in particular that you've done or said, yet being around you inevitably irks me. It's not even intimidation. I just…find it difficult being around you."

"Huh." Ike paused. "I…guess I can understand that. Sort of." He scratched at his neck. "Anyway, I suppose we'd better, uh, go…"

Soren nodded. "I suppose we had better."

* * *

There will be an update later today, most likely - tomorrow at the latest. I just wanted to drop a link for a picture I drew, but it won't let me - so I'll post it as a comment instead. It's to thank everyone for being so awesome during March. It was only half a month, but I got 1111 hits, over 1000 of which were for Sellsword and Ellipsis alone. So thanks for being awesome! I'm really happy now. Haha. =3


	7. Chapter 7

Told you I'd try and update tonight. ^^ I'll hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow, too.

Sorry it's a little short.

* * *

Soren slowly opened his eyes. The harsh daylight had faded into dusk, but the air remained uncomfortably warm. A hot stink of unfamiliar pain throbbed at his side.

"What in Ashera's name were you trying to do?!" Ike sounded furious.

Soren glared at him. "I was trying to fill the hole in our defences before anyone got hurt."

"You didn't do such a great job, did you? Rhys spent all afternoon trying to get that arrow out." Soren glanced down at his bloodied tunic. There were still small splinters embedded in his side.

"I told him I could treat it myself. I assure you that the drain on his time was entirely voluntary on his part and involuntary on mine."

"That's not the point!" Ike leaned his palms on the mattress for support. "You were told to stay on the back line! Soren, you're a mage. You're too fragile to allow the enemy unnecessary chances to attack. You could have DIED."

Hearing Ike's sigh of exasperation, Soren frowned. "If I hadn't taken out that general, a lot more of our fighters might have died. Your sister, for one."

Ike looked at him. "She was behind Tauroneo. The general wouldn't have been able to touch her."

"Tauroneo moved," Soren replied. "He left the back lines open and vulnerable. I moved forward as a shield, commander. I'll recover from this wound. I doubt the others would have survived getting a lance thrust through them."

"You deliberately disobeyed orders."

"Because someone else had already done so!" Soren snapped. He turned away angrily, his arms folded tightly against his chest. "I made the best of a bad situation, and I will not apologise."

There was silence as Ike sat himself down on the edge of the mattress. "I didn't ask you to, Soren." An extended length of silence. "D'you remember when you first came here, I said I needed to be able to trust you?" Soren nodded mutely. "I'd like to think we've come that far. I trust that you were doing what you thought was best, and if you stopped Mist getting hurt then you have my thanks."

Soren glanced away. This talk of trust was all well and good, but he had heard the 'if' slipped into that sentence.

"But you need to be more responsive towards orders. Once you recover fully, and you're in battle again - stay by my side, OK? I need to know you aren't trying to get yourself killed."

Soren waited until Ike had stood up before he let a small sigh escape. All the amiable words from before meant nothing. The commander expected him to stay safe and sound behind him while the others risked their lives on the front line. Like some stray dog stripped of its freedom and tied on a leash. His fingers pulled on the blanket in front of him, covering the bloodstained sheets. This wasn't how he had expected this to turn out. He closed his eyes and let a fitful sleep overcome him.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so you do get the extra chapter, as promised. It's still a little short, but it's longer than the previous chapter, so be grateful.

And all the people hitting this story from Canada, Germany, Puerto Rico, Sweden, Honduras (where IS that, anyway?), Finland, Austria, Australia, Singapore, Mexico, Denmark and Chile, as well as my loyal US/UK fans - thank you! You've made my stats page ever so colourful with all your countries. ^^ I'm really happy that my story's so widespread. So if you have friends you think might like this fic, pass it on. Send them a link, or print it out. LET'S GO GLOBAL! -maniacal laughter-

A/N: This chapter reminds me heavily of my very first FE fic (never published). I really had to restrain myself from turning this into full-blown slash. Oh, and I started yelling at the screen at one point to try and wake up (an opportune moment, and he sleeps through it. Sigh).

But I hope you'll enjoy it, and as I have a half-day at school tomorrow, I might try for yet another chapter.

* * *

Soren's immediate thought when he woke was that he couldn't breathe properly. Something heavy was pressing down on his chest. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room, he could make out the distinct mop of blue hair that brushed against him as he attempted to slowly sit up. He wasn't quite cruel enough to deliberately wake the commander.

Soren slowly sidled to the edge of the mattress, letting Ike slip from him to the mattress with a soft flump. He watched the commander sleeping for a moment. Soren was sure he never looked this peaceful when he was awake. Resisting the urge to touch Ike's hair, Soren turned away and inspected his wound. There were no longer any visible splinters, and it seemed as though it might heal in a matter of days.

It was still dark outside, and Soren knew it was earlier than even he usually woke. Still, he could hardly get back to sleep…particularly considering his bed was now taken by someone else. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. It was only as he moved that he felt a damp patch on his tunic. Not the expected one at his side, for the blood was mostly dry by this point, but running along the upper part of his back, between his shoulder blades. He supposed he must have had a nightmare and sweated during the night. Either way, he decided it was for the better to change clothes.

He had reached the cupboard and found a clean tunic before he remembered Ike was still in the room. Soren hesitated for a moment, watching the commander carefully for any signs that he might wake up, but he remained in as deep a sleep as ever. Still cautious, Soren pulled the dirty tunic off, his skinny body shivering in the early morning breeze. His wrist caught in the fabric as he put the clean one on, and he had to fight somewhat to untangle himself. The crisp linen felt cool against his skin, though, and he sat down against the wall, just letting the moments pass by.

Some time afterwards - and Soren was not sure exactly when - dawn broke, sending rays of light cascading down the wall. He glanced over at Ike as the commander murmured in his sleep. Soren smiled as the commander's hand swept across the sheets, searching for the figure that had previously been nearby. "Are you awake?"

Ike murmured a groan in reply.

"Were you here all night?" Soren asked. He couldn't help his smile growing as Ike heaved himself up and turned around in a vague effort to face Soren. His hair was tousled and his eyes only half open, looking far more of a mess than Soren had even with a bloodied arrow in his side.

"Mmh…yeah…" Ike rubbed his forehead with his palms. "I was going to leave once you'd fallen asleep, but I stayed for a moment…and then I suppose I fell asleep, too." He ran a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

"Just gone daybreak." Soren hid his smile as the commander attempted to stand up on legs that buckled beneath him. "Legs not awake yet?"

"No, neither am I. Should you be up this early?"

Soren shrugged. "I usually am." He realised the commander was referring to his wound, and quickly amended himself. "It's healing well enough. I should be back in a matter of days."

Ike nodded, looking a little more awake by this point. "Glad to hear it. Don't overexert yourself though, Soren." He broke off into a yawn.

Soren smirked. "You either, Ike. All this sleep must be very wearing for you."

"Was that sarcasm I detected? You must be feeling better." Ike grinned. "Anyway. I have to go and talk to Titania before the morning meeting. A few more days and we'll be in Gallia, but that might not stop the Daein army." He stifled another yawn. "You need to get some rest while you can, Soren. I'll talk to you later, OK?"

Soren nodded and rested his head against the wall. As Ike left the room, he could have sworn he saw the commander dusting a splinter from his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

If this chapter suddenly gets weird halfway through, it's because I got distracted by Ike/Soren bathtub smexx. Same reason this chapter is up so late tonight.

I have the next few chapters planned out, as I said, so it's really only the possibilities of playing PoR and Ike/Soren fluff that are keeping me from updating regularly. However, as both Ranulf and Shinon will be appearing in the next few chapters, and they're both in my top 5 characters, I do have somewhat of an added incentive. So don't give up hope entirely.

Please review. -cries- I've had 1000 hits on Ellipsis alone now, and yet there are only 3 reviews.

Speaking of which, if you visit my Facebook page (Flinch Hayward), you will see I have updated with a pretty picture to thank you guys for those 1000 pagehits. I decided to show you a little of what Ike missed out on in Chapter 8. XD

* * *

"Soren! Are you feeling better?" Ike came running up beside the medical tent, grinning in his usual way.

Soren nodded. "Rhys has said that I should be fine to participate in the next battle."His hand instinctively reached for his side. "There's a small scar there, but I can live with that."

Ike laughed. "They're a part of the job. You'll be covered in them by the time you leave the company."

"I don't intend to leave," Soren said briskly. There was an awkward pause. "You seem…in better spirits than when we last spoke."

"I was half-asleep. What do you expect?"

Soren's mouth twisted into a slight scowl. "I meant that you seem rather less irked by my actions during the previous battle."

Ike held his gaze. "I was worried about you, that's all." Soren bit down hard on his lip. What right did Ike have to say that in such an offhand manner - to make it seem like the normal thing to do?

"Commander!" Mia came sprinting up, disturbing the lapsed silence between the two. She stopped for a moment to half-catch her breath. "Commander…Daein troops…right-right behind us!"

Ike looked horrified. "What? How could they have followed us this far over the mountains without us seeing them?"

"I don't know," Mia said, "but we've had no word from the decoy group for a while, either. Commander, they're right outside the camp!"

Ike nodded decisively. "Right. We can figure out how they caught us up later. For now, we have to fight. Get everyone in formation." Mia stuttered affirmation before setting back off in the direction she had come.

Ike turned to Soren. "Remember, you're with me in this battle." Soren nodded, swallowing the bile rising in his throat. "If they're outside already, we have to hurry. Come on." He grabbed hold of Soren's arm, half-dragging the mage as he attempted to run.

~*~

"Don't move," Soren whispered. "If we stay in this patch of forest, we have better defence should they decide to attack."

"I can hardly move among these trees, Soren!" A branch scratched its way across his armour.

"Trust me on this!" the young mage hissed. "You can hit them a lot more easily than--" He broke off to cast a thunder spell at an approaching wyvern. "Than they can hit you," he finished.

Ike frowned. "Hey, I thought you said you were better with wind tomes."

"I am admittedly more proficient with them, yes. However, dragons and wyverns are more susceptible to thunder magic."

"Huh. Do you know that stuff about all weapons, or just tomes?"

"Most weapons."

Ike looked at him curiously. "Really? How?"

"I read," Soren said bluntly. "It's rather stupid not to know such necessary information."

Ike grinned weakly. "Gee, thanks. I suppose it makes more sense for you to know - you can change tomes depending on the situation, right? But for me, a sword's a sword. I know you can get lancereavers, but I've never used one. I just use whatever's strongest."

"You're such an idiot." Soren sighed. "Take that myrmidon up ahead, for instance. What would you attack her with?"

"A steel sword. It's the best I've got with me at the moment."

"But it would weigh you down. If you used an iron sword, you could probably attack twice, dealing her more damage overall."

"I never even thought of that." Ike paused. "My…my father probably knew all of this. But I never quite understood. I don't blame some of the company for leaving when I was named commander. There's so much I ought to know that I don't."

"So learn it. And commander?" Ike glanced up at him. "That scenario was also a subtle hint telling you to take care of that myrmidon before she attempts to kill either one of us."

"Now that I can do!" Ike grinned once more and set off towards the myrmidon, dealing her a double blow.

Soren ran to catch up with him, taking out a nearby general as he went. "There's a pegasus knight coming in at us from the right that you'll want to avoid - she's holding a killer lance. But we can easily take that paladin up beside those trees. With an axe that large, he won't be able to dodge our attacks." Soren quickly switched to an Elwind tome. "You'll forgive me if I take the forest ground - my defences are rather weaker than yours."

Ike laughed as he came at the paladin from behind. "Don't worry about it. Trees restrict my movement too much anyway."

Soren couldn't help but smile as he and Ike systematically took down nearly half the Daein troops, aided occasionally by Boyd and Mia.

"You know," Ike commented as they returned to the camp, bloody and exhausted, "you really were a great help out there."

Soren nodded stiffly. "Thank you. I…tried to maximise efficiency."

The stupid grin that was becoming so familiar to Soren played across Ike's face once more. "That's one way of putting it. Hey…Soren?"

"Yes, Ike?"

"I was…I was thinking, during that last battle." Soren bit back a comment about how dangerous such a thing might prove. "I've still got a lot to learn about being commander, and I need a lot of help. Being without Titania made me realise how useless I am on my own. Would…would you consider being the company's tactician?"

* * *

OK, so I skipped an update on here to update Sellsword instead. The thing is that both stories are about to get very interesting (and take very different approaches, I might add). I'll try to update both with a chapter tonight, and maybe on Friday, too...but then I'm on holiday and there won't be any updates for a week. So leave me lots of nice reviews for when I get back. ^___^

And if you haven't popped by already, go check out The Stench of Iron, my random Stefan/Lethe fic. It's written as a support conversation, so there are only three chapters and they're all quite short. I might do other pairings if I have the chance. I only wrote Stefan/Lethe to get back at the Stefan/Soren and Ike/Lethe supporters, but from the reviews I'm getting, I apparently made the pairing plausible. Oh dear.

Anyway. I'm done shamelessly advertising my fics now. I'm off to Forbidden Planet. Tarah.


	10. Chapter 10

Mmm, today was fun. Although most of my friends cancelled, two of them still came, and we went to Forbidden Planet, Orbital Manga and Wagamama. XD It was awesome. I ended up with 8 volumes of manga, and I still have three waiting for me at Waterstones. Still, my cheap thirst for shojo has been quenched (Beauty Pop), and I also have the second volume of .hack//XXXX (yay Cubia!). Not to mention I bought volumes 4 and 10 of AirGear, because I'm determined to get the entire series in English as well as French. Mm. =3 I'm happy.

So happy that I'm just gonna read another volume of Beauty Pop, and then I'll write you another chapter for Sellsword. How's that, hm?

* * *

"T…tactician?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem? You don't have to, it was just a suggestion." Ike scratched at his neck.

Soren paused, swallowing. "It's not that I don't appreciate being asked. I just don't think such an appointment would be particularly wise. I'm still new to the company. I doubt people are willing to listen."

"I'll tell them to," Ike said simply, as though there were nothing more to it. And, as the commander, Soren reasoned, there probably wasn't.

"Very well then. If you feel it will benefit the company."

Ike smiled. "I think it will."

----

The horizon glinted a dangerous red as the sun slowly sank from the skies. They were in Gallia now - they had been for a few hours. The laguz escorts, a tiger and a wolf, had been thoroughly irritated at the slow pace of the beorc mercenaries, and made little attempt to hide this. Nor did Soren attempt to hide his distaste at having to travel with halfbreeds. It was mutual, at least.

They had been walking for nearly six hours, judging by the length of their shadows. Surely it couldn't be too much further now. Soren couldn't help but notice how tiny his shadow was. It had never truly registered before quite how much impact his laguz heritage had. For most of his life, there had been few, if any, beorc around with which to compare himself. Now that he found himself in an entire company of them, the only ones of whom shorter in stature were children, he felt slightly lost, as though something crucial were amiss.

"Are you all right, Soren?" Once again, Soren found the commander beside him. "You look rather flushed. Is it your wound?" Soren shook his head irritably. "I suppose the heat must be a bit unbearable under all those layers."

"It's not that, Ike. I just…" He broke off, unsure of the right way to phrase his thoughts. Why did that always happen when he spoke to the commander?

"Hey!" A loud yell disturbed their conversation, and Soren looked up to find a blue-haired laguz running towards them.

Ike laughed despite his evident exhaustion. "Ranulf! You have no idea how great it is to see you and not more Daein soldiers."

Ranulf grinned. "I aim to please, Ike. The king sent me out to get you. The castle isn't far now, just over that hill."

"Thanks, but a couple of laguz already came to guide us there."

"Oh, I know that!" Ranulf's grin widened. "I'm the welcome party!" Ike laughed again, but Ranulf frowned slightly, sniffing the air.

"Ranulf?" Ike looked at him in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine," Ranulf replied, though his gaze lingered on Soren for a moment too long. "I just thought I smelled something funny, that's all." His cheerful demeanour quickly returned. "Nothing to worry about! Come on, let's get to the castle. Can't keep the king waiting. And you beorc are so sloooow!"

Ike rolled his eyes. "Give us a break! We've been walking for hours." All the same, he smiled.

Soren, on the other hand, was nothing like as good-humoured. His stomach was twisting into knots. He had known that Ranulf had guessed from the very brief moment that their eyes met. He hadn't needed that spoken implication to warn him that he wasn't safe. Why their 'welcome party' had decided to keep silent was a mystery, but an altogether disconcerting one. He closed his eyes. He ought to have known that travelling to Gallia was a bad idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, hello. ^^ Glad to see you're all still reading. Ooh, I see some new faces there, too! Hi! Wow, from Ireland and Bolivia. I feel honoured. That's a grand total of 21 countries. We're slowly going international. ^________^ Keep up the good work, readers!

This will likely be the last update on Ellipsis for the next week, so heck, I hope you like it. It's short, and it's nothing special, but it does have Ranulf. And Ranulf is excellent.

Please give me lots of nice reviews while I'm away? Oh, and recommend me to friends, too! I love watching the little hit counter slowly going up (yes, I have no life). =D

* * *

By the time they reached the castle gate, Soren's stomach was gnawing away at itself in anxiety. The castle, while far enough away from any nearby town, was big enough to be a city in itself. It towered over the mercenary company, completely dwarfing them despite their numbers. Soren briefly wondered if the dominance of the structure was due to the size of the king himself, or whether it was merely a showy display of wealth and power. He could not linger on his thoughts, however - they were easily interrupted by the glares of castle guards as they walked past. Soren returned their glares.

"These are your rooms, along this corridor," Ranulf said, addressing the entire company. "Make yourselves comfortable. If you need anything, just whistle - someone will attend to you directly." He turned to Ike, his voice returning to its normal volume. "Princess Elincia is waiting for you upstairs. However, King Caeneghis would like to meet you first of all. I believe he wishes to discuss Daein's invasion."

Ike smiled. "You've suddenly started speaking very politely, Ranulf," he noted, amusement showing in his voice.

"Was I impolite before?" Ranulf raised his eyebrows. "I'm meant to represent Gallia's king. I have to act properly while we're inside the castle, at least. Being formal isn't in my nature, though." He suddenly realised that Soren was still standing there. "Are there not enough rooms? I'm sure I asked for enough to be put aside."

Ike interrupted before Soren had a chance. "Soren's my tactician," he explained. "He'll be accompanying me in any meetings. That's not a problem, is it?"

Ranulf scratched his head. "Actually, it might be." His gaze lingered on Soren. "He might not be entirely… welcome."

"Stop tiptoeing around," Soren said, his anger starting to surface. "Ike knows."

"I know what?" Ike frowned in confusion. "…Wait, is this because of your Brand?"

Ranulf spoke quietly. "You'd do well to keep your voices down, both of you. It's better not to cause more trouble than already has been."

"What?" Disbelief resounded in Ike's voice. "How can Soren's parentage cause so much of a fuss? I thought your king was in favour of improving relations between beorc and laguz."

"There's a distinct line between relations and relationships," Ranulf replied. He turned to Soren. "I'm sorry, but you won't exactly get a warm welcome here."

"I was hardly expecting one."

Ranulf turned back to Ike. "Look, Ike. You're the king's guests, and that's the only reason people aren't expressing outrage at Soren's presence here in the castle. It's asking too much to give him an audience with the king. It would be considered a disgrace."

"What? But--"

"It's fine. Leave it, Ike." Soren met Ranulf's gaze. "My very existence is considered taboo here. That's why even though they can sense me, they'll ignore me. Giving me an audience with the king would mean admitting that I exist, so they can't allow that."

Ranulf turned away, looking uncomfortable. "Look, if it were up to me, I'd allow it. But as a representative, I can't. I'm tied to my duty. I hope you understand."

"I don't," Ike said bluntly. "I don't understand how you can support rebuilding relations between beorc and laguz and yet have such prejudice against someone who represents both races."

"Because the Branded aren't seen as half of either race," Ranulf explained. "They're seen as half of neither."

"And because of politics. Those in power have ideals to gain popularity, not to get anything done. That's the way it is in both cultures." Soren didn't bother to keep the disdain from his voice.

Ranulf frowned at him. "…I'll speak with the king, but I make no promises."

Ike smiled. "Thanks, Ranulf. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah…If I get fired, I'm blaming you."


	12. Chapter 12

Bah. So it's a short chapter. I'm tired and I'm ill and I have work tomorrow. ( I need a nice long, hot bath. And then maybe you'll get another chapter tomorrow - though I really do need to update Sellsword. Yawn. I have too much schoolwork to do. Oh, yeah - you guys should listen to Sick Puppies' song All the Same. It's my new Ike/Soren tune to listen to while I'm writing. Hehe.

I've been bitten by plot bunnies again, to write a fic with older Soren and old, possibly dying, Ike. But I'm not sure I can pull it off. Eh. We'll see how things go. I might write it anyway, just for laughs.

In other news - I'm VERY happy, because Anon has finally answered my prompt on the kink meme. Well, to be more precise, they've promised to answer it. They haven't actually written it yet. But I know they will. I have faith in the power of Anon. =3

Oh, and I'm sorry if Ranulf's really out of character in this chapter. He'll get back to normal shortly. =3

And please review! Another Soren fic has 75 reviews, and the same number of chapters. =( That makes me sad. I've had hits from 29 different countries now, so I'm really happy - but more reviews would make me ecstatic! =D

* * *

"He wants both of us to attend?" Disbelief resounded in Soren's voice.

Ranulf shrugged. "The prince of Goldoa will also be attending the meeting as a dignitary. He is rather…peculiar in his fancies. He expressed some curiosity in meeting one of the Branded. And the king believes it worth our while to play to his whims."

"…I see." Soren frowned. Then this was not a matter of politeness, but of politics. "You'll forgive me if I'd rather not be paraded around as some circus freak merely because you need Goldoa as an ally."

Ranulf narrowed his eyes. "You seem to be under the delusion that you have some choice in this matter. You wanted to attend the meeting, didn't you?" Soren opened his mouth to reply, but Ranulf interrupted. "Then stop complaining. You forget that you are indebted to us for offering Princess Crimea sanctuary."

Soren felt Ike's hand brush across his. "Very well. I understand that hands are tied in these matters."

His words were spoken coldly, but Ranulf grinned nonetheless. "Good. Glad you're willing to cooperate. Meeting starts in ten minutes."

He left the room, tail swinging, leaving Soren to quietly fume.

"What was all that about?" Ike asked, leaning towards Soren in concern.

"I thought it was made perfectly clear. They want entertainment, and apparently I'm it."

"No, I mean…one second you were completely against the idea of it, and then you suddenly backed down. I didn't expect you to be so…"

Soren turned to face away from him. "As Ranulf pointed out, we owe King Caeneghis for sheltering Princess Elincia. We need Gallia right now, in order to support her claim to the throne - just as Gallia need the support of Goldoa before they can move in this war. It's in our own interests to please the Goldoan prince, Commander."

"But it isn't in _your_ best interests," Ike said, taking hold of Soren's wrist. "You didn't have to do that."

Soren looked up at him. "I did what was best for the company. That's also in my interests." He exhaled. "Now…are you ready to depart?"

"Huh?" Ike frowned at him. "But Ranulf said the meeting wasn't for ten minutes."

Soren rubbed his forehead. "Honestly, Ike. Left to your own devices, you'd arrive at the last minute, wouldn't you?" He couldn't help but smile at his clueless commander. "You should always arrive early to these attendances."

Ike shook his head wordlessly as they exited the room. Soren looked at him questioningly, and he grinned. "I thought I was the one in charge."

Soren sighed. "If it's any comfort, I feel like your _mother_. Come on, we'll be late if you don't hurry up."

"Of course. We'll be late to…being early." Soren was ahead in the corridor, and didn't see Ike rolling his eyes behind his back.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, I got a couple of nice reviews, and so I've decided to abandon my English essay and my media homework in order to update. And you want some REALLY good news? I know exactly where I'm going from this chapter. So there's an 85 percent chance of me updating again tomorrow.

But as ever...please review. D= I even gave you a really nice, long chapter. This is 1,500 words, y'know! That's more than twice my usual length. Heh. Review!

* * *

The first thing that Soren felt upon entering the room were several pairs of eyes staring at him. He met the eyes of the Goldoan prince, who seemed no older than himself - chinlength hair, wide eyes and a mark on his forehead similar to Soren's own. It was that to which the prince's attention was clearly drawn, his mouth ever so slightly open.

"Glad you could join us, Ike." Ranulf flicked his tail idly, standing between King Caeneghis and another lion laguz. "I guess it's time for introductions, then. King Caeneghis, Prince Kurthnaga, allow me to introduce Commander Ike of the Greil Mercenaries, his tactician, and the beautiful Princess Crimea."

The princess was already seated opposite. Soren watched her cheeks tinge pink. "P-please. Call me Elincia," she stammered, her hands clasped anxiously together.

"To disregard your station in such a manner would be frightfully rude, would it not?" It took a moment for Soren to realise that it was the Goldoan prince who had spoken, and only a split second more to notice that the prince's eyes were still lingering upon him.

"It might be considered equally rude not to face the person whom you are addressing," Soren pointed out in his usual blunt manner.

The prince smiled. "My question applies also to you, sir tactician. Or perhaps I ought to address you as Senerio?" He raised his voice questioningly.

"It's Soren. And I believe my station has already been acknowledged as tactician of the Greil Mercenaries." Soren's reply was quick, and he bothered to hide neither the edge from his words nor the scowl from his face.

Ike looked between them in concern and bemusement, but it was Ranulf who interrupted. "Could we get on with the meeting?"

"Of course." The prince smiled as he glanced at Ranulf briefly. "Let us press on." His gaze soon returned to Soren.

"Very well," King Caeneghis began. "The matter stands thus - Daein has invaded Crimea with neither reason nor apology. Her ruler, King Ramon, fell along with the capital, leaving us with a claimant who I believe to be Crimea's true heir." Soren heard Ike sigh in relief. "However, we have yet to decide if the laguz are willing to participate in a beorc war."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, Daein is already turning its eyes towards Gallia. We are their enemy whether we stand and fight or no. In sheltering Princess Elincia, we have already made our choice clear to them." Soren looked up in surprise. He had not expected such supportive words from Ranulf.

Princess Elincia raised herself from her seat. "I believe my stance on this matter is already clear. I cannot allow Daein to commit such crimes unpunished. Your aid in restoring my beloved country of Crimea will be neither forgotten nor unrewarded, Your Majesty. With the capital fell Crimea's own army. I am...unable to secure the throne without further aid."

"And where does Goldoa stand in all this, Prince Kurthnaga? Will you support Princess Elincia's claim to the throne?"

The prince closed his eyes. "As you know, Your Majesty, Goldoa has previously chosen to remain neutral in wars. We choose this stance once again. However, we beg Princess Elincia to understand that this is not an acceptance of Daein's atrocities. They do not deserve to go unpunished, and we would be glad if she were one day restored to the throne that we also believe is rightfully hers. However...While we support the justifications, we simply cannot condone war. To fight by Gallia's side would create chaos across the continent, with all seven nations embroiled in war. Goldoa desires to prevent this above all else. We also fear that breaching our neutrality may risk civil war. As Goldoa holds no formal alliance with either Crimea or Gallia, we shall not aid you until Daein marches upon our own borders." He opened his eyes and looked directly at the king. "However, we will accept that you wish to aid Crimea. You have my word that Goldoa shall not hold this against you."

"Your neutrality is understood, Prince Kurthnaga," King Caeneghis assured him. "I believe we have come to a decision, then. Gallis shall form an alliance with Crimea and fight in order to restore Princess Elincia and her country. Ranulf."

"Hm?" Ranulf looked up with a start. "Your Majesty?"

"You are to accompany the Greil Mercenaries and offer aid to Princess Elincia. Take a small unit with you."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ranulf lowered his head - and his tail, Soren noticed. Clearly, while Ranulf would obey the king's orders, he would be none too enthusiastic about it.

But the king had not yet finished speaking. "Skrimir, you are also to accompany Ranulf." The other lion laguz nodded in acknowledgement, but otherwise remained silent. "I believe heading for Begnion will be the best course of action. You may find aid there while Gallia rallies its own troops. I wish you good luck on your journey, all of you."

Princess Elincia smiled at him, though her eyes shone with tears. "I have no words to describe how indebted Crimea is to you, King Caeneghis. I can only hope to slowly rebuild relations between laguz and beorc so that our countries may one day be brethren." She curtsied low before exiting the room, trying to save what little of her composure still remained. Ike followed her down the corridor, and so, in turn, did Soren.

"Blasted dragons," he heard a low voice mutter behind them. "Cowards! They always refuse to fight, even alongside their fellow laguz!"

Soren turned to see the other lion laguz, Skrimir, complaining loudly to Ranulf, who did not look best pleased. "Keep your voice down, Skrimir! Honestly! This is why I told you to stay silent in the meeting - you're so hot-headed." He shook his head irritably. "Please, can't you think before you speak, just for once? We cannot risk angering Goldoa."

"Bah! They would not dare turn against us! They are too yellow-bellied to fight against beorc nations, let alone the might of Gallia!"

Ranulf whacked him around the head. "I've changed my mind. Go back to being silent until you can find something intelligent to say." Soren was sure he heard the cat laguz growl. "Even King Caeneghis could not stand against one of the dragon tribe. We do NOT want them as enemies."

"Are they really that strong?" Soren looked round and saw that Ike had dropped back to level with Ranulf. He was looking at the laguz with an expression nothing short of awe plastered across his face.

Ranulf sighed. "What the Goldoan dragons lack in numbers, they more than make up for in strength. They would be powerful allies...if they ever decided to choose a wretched side."

Ike grimaced. "Better to remain neutral than side with Daein, though."

"You can say that again." Ranulf sighed. "I'd hoped that your tactician might have persuaded them into allying with us, if I'm perfectly honest."

"You honestly thought that his curiosity about the Branded would sway the decision?" Soren asked. "That seems a rather pitiable fallback."

Ranulf shot him a withering look. "I meant because of your dragon blood, but if you're going to feign idiocy about it, then never mind."

Soren was silent for a moment before giving a wry smile. "Well, that confirms that, then. I had my suspicions, mind you. Though it's still rather ridiculous to think that Goldoa would ally with you over an outcast. I highly doubt that they view me as one of their own."

Ranulf shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Besides, there are very few black dragons left. They might even count halfbreeds these days." He shot Soren a sly smirk. "The prince certainly seemed rather interested in you. Still, I suppose his personal opinions don't enter into it. It's not as though he's anything but a mouthpiece for King Dheginsea."

"Mm." Soren gave a noncommital shrug, trying his best to conceal his shallow hope that he had misheard the prince earlier. Senerio. He hadn't heard that name in the longest time. At the very least...he'd tried not to.


	14. Chapter 14

OK, so I'm aware that during the last chapter, I fell into the cliche of using Soren's Japanese name as a second name for him. But, just so you know - rather than using one name for each parent, I'm using it as though Senerio was his original name (which I guess it was, technically) and Soren was one he came up with himself. Just explaining that before I get flames about it, because it won't be explained this chapter.

Just a quick shout-out to the people from Spain, who have joined the ever-increasing number of countries reading this story. We just need one more to break the 30 mark! Oh, and last night we reached the 2000-hit mark for Ellipsis alone, and I have a very nice picture for you all, to thank you. To view it, please visit me on Facebook, under the name Flinch Hayward. In the meantime, please keep reading, and reviewing, and recommending to friends!

Once again, I'm blowing off my schoolwork to write this. I'm such a bad student. XD

The song to listen to for this one is Too Many Words by Sick Puppies. And I cried while writing it, emotional wreck that I am.

* * *

Soren hastily scribbled away, quill scratching across the parchment as ferociously as though he were trying to tear it. Surprisingly, his penmanship was still as legible as ever, every curlicue still perfectly intact. The dull scritching noise was...not comforting, exactly. It was more that it gave him some necessary awareness that he still connected with the world around him, despite his wish to immerse himself utterly in work. Without any warning, a large hand enveloped his own. Soren jumped. After falling back into his seat, he turned to see Ike looking at him in concern. "What are you working on?"

"I've been calculating the level of supplies we'll need now that the laguz have joined us. We're also low on weaponry; Oscar's lance broke in the last battle, and Boyd has been going through axes at the speed of--" He trailed off, trying to conceal a yawn.

Ike pulled him from the chair. "Get to bed, Soren. You need sleep."

Soren shook his head. "I need to finish--"

"No." Ike's voice was gentle but firm, as was his gaze. "Sleep. Now."

Soren glared up at him with all the dignity of a pouting child. "I hate you, Commander," he murmured, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Ike returned the smile. "I know. Now get to bed," he repeated, removing the quill clasped in Soren's fingers. "And sleep. Don't think I don't know about all the papers stashed under your mattress." Soren grumbled, making his way to the bed and falling in, fully-clothed. Ike pulled the blankets over him. "Covering up your problems won't make them go away, Soren. Hiding from them will only make them worse."

Suddenly Soren was upright in bed, supported by his palms. "What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"You're Soren. You're always hiding something." Ike smiled again, but there was no such expression on Soren's face. "You always bury yourself in work when you're upset or worried about something. I do it sometimes, too. I throw myself into training when I'm worried about the next battle. But even though you make yourself too busy to worry, it only catches up with you later."

"You don't have any right to tell me not to hide things." Soren's eyes were deadly narrow. "I find it rather hypocritical, considering. You expect me to tell you everything, but you never do the same. I might not have firsthand experience of friendship, Commander, but I know that this isn't it. Friends don't give orders. Friends wait until they're ready to talk and ready to listen. You...aren't interested in being friends. I know that."

It was Ike who was starting to look furious now. "What? When have I ever hidden anything from you?"

"You never talk," Soren said quietly, his eyes focused on the blankets in front of him. "Your mother's death, your father's death, the Black Knight... I know you think that as commander, you shouldn't show emotions like that. But if you can't trust me enough to show them in front of me, then how can you expect me to trust you? Because I don't have anyone else? That's not enough, Commander."

"It's not anything like that! I..." Ike broke off, looking troubled and confused. "I don't talk about those things because I don't know how to. And...and OK, yeah. I don't think that I ought to seem that helpless in front of everyone. So I hide it. I don't want to seem like a weak commander."

"Then why can't you understand that I have things I need to hide, too?"

"Because you don't have to stay strong."

Soren looked up in anger. "What, I don't have responsibilities? I'm not a child, Commander!" A long stretch of silence punctuated their argument. "...Everyone feels like they have to stay strong, Commander. Everyone has someone else that they want to hide themselves from. It just so happens that for me, I am that person. Don't ever convince yourself that you have it worse. You've done things you're not proud of - that's human. I _am_ things I'm not proud of. Nothing I do can ever compensate that. So yes, Commander...I hide. I hide because it's easier and because I don't know how to do anything else. That's the way I am."

The silence that followed this was longer than any that had passed between the two before. Before it ended, Soren had fallen asleep, oblivious to how Ike watched him, or for how long. He knew only how empty and light it felt waking in a darkened room alone, without his friend and commander leaning against his chest, and the familiar tickle of blue hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Well...fate either loves you guys, hates me, or both. If I'm being entirely honest...I wasn't gonna update tonight. I needed to do my art coursework for tomorrow. But through a series of unfortunate circumstances, I got locked out of my own house. Somebody left the key inside, and you can't put an outside key in if there's one already in the slot...or push the one inside out (trust me, I tried). So I was stranded outside my own house for three wretched hours. But it wasn't so bad, because it was kinda sunny, and I had a garden cushion to sit on. It only got really bad when I needed to pee, and had to walk down to McDonalds just to use theirs. :sweat: And I felt guilty just abusing their services, so I ended up buying an ice-cream. XD

OK. So I've been paying close attention to your (19! =D) reviews, and I'm (hopefully) using them to improve my story.

**Sadomina-sama** - I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you. I just rattled off my English essay (yes, I now write these chapters the day before, so that you get a chapter even if I feel ill) and I'm feeling a lot better for that, too. I wasn't able to include everything that my teacher wanted me to, but I was over the word count as it was, and the words flow so much more easily for this than they do for essays anyway. =3

**Ninja-Sheik** - Thanks for continuing to read and review. It makes me happy to know that people are following this story. I don't like going on journeys alone, so I'm happy that there are several loyal reviewers here to keep my company. I shall do my best to update!

**Soapscum** - Your reviews always make me smile, because I feel as though you're taking the story the right way. Every time I'm worried about whether or not I'm getting the emotion across well, I tend to judge it by the reactions in your reviews. And so far, I seem to be doing okay! Hooray! Please continue to tell me how you're feeling about the story. I honestly do love hearing your opinion. =D

**Sora Blade707** - Soren's Japanese name is used in a lot of fics involving his childhood, particularly AUs where he was raised by his mother and/or father. But I'm glad you like it regardless! As for longer chapters...hmm, yeah, I get that a lot. I did try with Chapter 13, to be fair...it was originally going to be two chapters, but it flowed nicely, so I kept it as one. The reason I tend to write shorter chapters (aside from me being a very impatient person and getting distracted too easily) for this is the sheer amount of timeskips. I find it weird to break mid-chapter. I know some authors write 2000 words per chapter, but they usually have several breaks down the page, and I just can't write like that. However, just for you, I'll try to keep above 1000 words per chapter for now. =D I'm also glad (OK, not the right word) that I wasn't the only one getting all emotional over the last chapter. =o I can't stand when Ike and Soren are fighting, but at the same time I love the dynamics between them. I guess you could say I have a love-hate relationship with them. Anyway, this one's a nice long chapter for you.

**To everyone else** - Why aren't you reviewing?! Last chapter dawned a new splurge of hits (the highest for 10 days, though we've still yet to beat the record for an individual day, of 320 hits) but there was no increase in reviews! D= I want this to be my recordbreaker fic, and the only stat it hasn't beaten is the number of reviews. That crown still belongs to my first ever fic, standing at a magnificent 27. So come on and help me achieve my dream here - REVIEW! =D

* * *

It worried Soren that when he awoke, he found Ike already dressed and in the mess hall of the castle. He knew that he had not overslept, as dawn light was still shining through the windows, and Rhys was not yet up. So he found it disconcerting that the commander was.

Ike yawned. "Morning."

Soren regarded him for a moment. "Talking to me now, are we?"

"Huh?" Ike met his gaze. "I never said I wasn't talking to you."

"Of course not. To say such a thing would be both immature and pointless, as you would have to break your vow in order to tell me of it. I merely felt it was implied, due to the fact that you never responded last night."

"You..." Ike frowned at him. "...Think too much."

Soren gave a noncommital shrug before seating himself on the bench next to the commander. "What else do you suggest I do? If you don't tell me anything, then I can only assume."

There was a lengthy pause. "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologise, Commander."

"Stop calling me that."

The corners of Soren's mouth twitched. "To disregard your station in such a manner would be frightfully rude, though."

Ike laughed. "Yeah, but I'm not a noble. Thankfully," he added as an afterthought. "That prince never took his eyes off you, huh?"

"Mm." Soren's face fell.

"And since Goldoa's on the way to Begnion, he's hitching a ride with us. You get to have him onboard staring at you for...oh, I don't know. A month?" Soren stayed silent, his eyes fixed firmly on the wall opposite. "Sorry. I shouldn't joke. I forget you have no sense of humour."

"...I think I feel seasick already."

Ike grinned. "Well, what do you know? You _do_ have a sense of humour after all."

Soren closed his eyes, his stomach tightening in anxiety. "Uhm...Ike?"

"Hm?" Ike looked over at him, clearly more comfortable now that Soren had returned to calling him by name rather than title.

"I..." Soren bit down hard on his lower lip. "I don't...I don't know who my parents are. I was too young to remember either of them. All I know is what the sage who raised me told me - that I was Branded, and that my father was a noble desperate for an heir. And now I'm fairly sure that my laguz parent was a black dragon." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"I don't quite understand what you're getting at," Ike said, scratching his neck and looking pretty confused.

Soren sighed. "It's just that...To be honest with you, I..." He broke off again, clearly distressed. "The name that the prince called me...that's the same name that the sage used to call me, too."

"Senerio?"

Soren nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Ike. "I always assumed it was my birthname, so I abandoned it after the sage died, in the same manner than my parents abandoned me. I didn't want anything to do with them. Senerio always sounded like the name of some snooty noble, anyway." He exhaled slowly. "So...so if the prince knows me by that name, then isn't it likely that..."

"That you're related? Probably. Ranulf said that there aren't many dragons left, didn't he? I would have thought you were probably all related in some way or another."

Soren glared at him. "You aren't listening. Let me finish. You see, I did a bit of researh - that was what you caught me doing last night - and...Prince Kurthnaga is the next in line for the throne. When the current king dies, he'll be king."

Ike looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion. He made no comment on how disturbing Soren's ability to lie with a straight face was, though after last night, he would be sure to think twice before believing the young tactician. "So you'll have relatives in high places. So what? I won't cast you out just because you're a noble, Soren. I just wouldn't want to be one myself, that's all." Ike smiled at him in a manner that Soren supposed was meant to be reassuring.

"Ike...my father was desperate for an heir. What kind of man most fits that description?"

"Someone with something to pass on?" Ike's expression made it clear to Soren that it hadn't yet hit him.

"A king, Ike. They have to keep the royal line going, so they need heirs."

"Oh." Soren watched as Ike's expression slowly changed from confusion to understanding, then to one of slight amusement. "Wait, you think Prince Kurthnaga's your father?"

"Don't laugh!" Soren said angrily, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "It...it's logical, isn't it?"

Ike sniggered. "Well, yeah, if he weren't even younger than you are."

"He isn't," Soren said sharply. "Laguz age a lot more slowly than beorc do. The current dragon king is well into his hundreds, but apparently he doesn't look like he's yet reached fifty." Soren smirked at Ike. "Rather in the same way that I don't look older than you."

Ike's eyes widened. "What? You're not older than I am!"

Soren's smirk grew wider. "And Ranulf's old enough to be your father, too."

"Huh. So...that would make you a prince, right?" Ike grinned. "Your Highness? Or would you prefer Prince Soren?" Soren punched him in the elbow, sending a spasm up Ike's arm. "Ow!"

"Don't ever call me that again. Look, I'm not a hundred percent sure. I just think it's a reasonable conclusion. I wouldn't be considered nobility anyway. Despite what Ranulf might think, they wouldn't accept a Branded. I'm not bothered about that."

"So...what _are_ you bothered about?" Ike asked.

Soren looked him in the eye. "I wouldn't know what to say. That's why I avoided it at the meeting. I never expected to meet either of my parents. I...I'm not even sure how I feel towards him. I know I used to hate my parents for abandoning me, but...it's different now that I have a name and a face. It feels harder to lay the blame."

Ike rested his hand on Soren's shoulder and gave him a comforting pat. "Don't worry about it. Somehow it'll all work out for the best. I promise you." He stood up from the bench and stretched, giving another loud yawn. "Oh, and by the way...you punch like an underhanded girl."

Soren smirked. "I rather expect that you cast spells with all the skill of a dead rodent."

"Wow, you're quick-witted today...Your Highness." Ike scarpered from the room before Soren's death-glare caught up with him.

* * *

Whew, that was a long one. I really enjoyed writing it, though. Even if I was locked outside of my house in the freezing cold to write the majority of it. Blasted British weather! The sunshine has no warmth here! Bah. Anyway. What did you guys think? I really loved the idea of Soren guessing incorrectly about who his father might be...I don't think he'll react like that to the truth, somehow. :laughs: But I'm more interested in your opinions. So please review!


	16. Chapter 16

I realised something the other day. We all begin with the letter S. I mean, you have me, Saren (I know, one letter away from Soren. XD). Then you have saphirarubius, Silverwing5566, Soapscum, Sadomina-sama and Sora Blade707. NinjaSheik technically qualifies as just Sheik, and David's Shigure as a surname. So there you go. Interesting trivia there for you. :nods sagely: What about you anonymous reviewers - and those who haven't yet reviewed? I'm interested to see how far this pattern goes. =D

Thank you all once again for your wonderful reviews!

**David Shigure** - Thanks for reviewing, dude. You _were_ warned about the number of chapters. XD But I appreciate the effort. It would be nice if I could convert you to this fandom.

**NinjaSheik** - Hehe, yeah...I love their relationship. It hurts when I have to write argument scenes, but that was part of the reason that I started writing Ike/Soren. I was so fed up of the fics out there that have Soren going all ga-ga all of a sudden. So yeah. I hope none of you think that it'll be a walk in the park from now on just because Ike and Soren are on speaking terms again. I plan to drag you lot through the bushes a few times more yet. =o Sorry.

**Soapscum** - I was wondering where you'd gone to. :hugs: Welcome back to the Ellipsis world! Please, take a seat...:ties you to the chair and prevents you from ever leaving: Seriously? I've come across the name Senerio in nearly every Soren fic I've read. Wow. OK. Clearly I made some false assumptions. :sweat: Every reviewer says that I get Ike and Soren's personalities across, but it's really hard sometimes. Last chapter, I was fiddling so much while waiting for reviews. I was really worried that he was unusually hesitant and uncertain - I'm used to Soren being blunt and uncaring. It was difficult to keep in character while moving away from canon so much. I'm glad you enjoyed their little insults at the end. xD It's how I see Soren punching though, really! I mean, he's very tactical, and he's aware he's weak, so he hit Ike on the elbow joint. It's really painful. I have a trapped nerve there in my left arm, so it's especially painful when someone does that to me. u__u In a manga, they called it 'Lightning Fist', which made me laugh...but I'm not sure if that's the term for it, or if that's just how they translated it across from the Japanese. I just know it hurts. D=

**Sora Blade707** - According to my email, your review doesn't exist. D= It was only because I wanted to re-read the reviews that I noticed yours today, so I'm glad I did. It made me smile. =D I agree that Soren calling anyone 'Uncle' sounds weird. Could be worse. Imagine him calling Ashnard 'Daddy'. :snigger: Someone needs to do a humour fic of that. Hurrah for horrible puns and Pokemon references! =DDD

Now, some of you may remember back in Chapter 9, when I promised Ranulf and Shinon would soon appear. Well, erm...Ranulf did. Shinon probably won't be arriving for some time. However, you will soon be getting :insert drum roll here: ...Stefan! Hoorah! Oh dear. I've only written Stefan once before (see _The Stench of Iron_), so it won't exactly be great. But I hope to be getting another relationship dynamic there. And I may pair Stefan and Lethe in this story, because so many of my fans apparently now support this. Er. Review for/against this motion.

Has anyone noticed that my A/Ns are now nearly as long as the chapters? XD

* * *

"We have to travel on a beorc ship?" Lethe hissed, her fists clenched. "That is an insult! You would have a laguz prince travel on such an inferior vessel?"

Soren regarded her with cold neutrality. "There are no ships to be found in Gallia. King Caineghis suggested that Crimea be the easiest place to find one. Would you disobey the orders of your king, I wonder?"

She turned away from him, scowling. "Bah. I am more loyal to my king than you are, pathetic beorc."

"I have no king," Soren replied, silently wondering why Lethe had yet to comment on...him. He had managed to avoid her previously, yet he had expected her to notice his Brand right away. "I serve only Commander Ike."

A chipper voice interrupted their debate. "Lethe!"

Lethe turned, her eyes widening almost imperceptibly. "Ranulf." She lowered her head, and Soren fought hard to conceal a smirk. "What, beorc?" she growled at him.

"I find it mildly amusing to watch you bow to someone. You're hardly the docile sort."

Lethe narrowed her eyes at him and hunched her shoulders. "Lethe," Ranulf said in a warning voice, for she looked about ready to attack. She glared at him, though her body language relaxed a little. She muttered something under her breath before (quite literally) turning tail and stalking off.

Ranulf sighed. "You know, Soren, you might consider not winding her up like that. We'll be sailing for at least a month. I won't always be there to calm her." He shot Soren a sideways glance. "Beorc skin is very easy to claw through. You might consider that."

"As a tactician, do you honestly believe me stupid enough to provoke her in your absence?" Soren asked pointedly. "Besides, it isn't as though I'll be walking around unarmed." He gestured towards the fire tome under his arm. There was an awkward silence as Ranulf warily eyed the tome. "Do laguz have varying innate abilities, even among individual tribes?" Soren questioned.

"Hm? Of course!" Ranulf laughed. "I mean, can you swing a sword as well as Ike can?"

"Firstly, Ike is a beorc, and I am not. Secondly, swordfighting is largely an aquired skill. I meant more along the lines of physical abilities. Lethe didn't appear able to...sense me."

Ranulf gave a light-hearted shrug. "Probably a good thing, too. She's bitter enough towards beorc. I doubt she'd be any more friendly towards your kind. But yes, my sense of smell is rather remarkable compared to hers. Better not to tell her that, though. She has a rather competitive personality." Soren made a note to relay Ranulf's comment to Lethe later. "It depends, really. A lot of your scent is masked by your robes - and what with Ike's sword nearby, too, it was rather impressive that I noticed at all when we first met." Ranulf allowed himself an indulgent smile.

"I see." Soren sounded hesitant, almost pensieve. Ranulf didn't pick up on this, however. That or he was merely uninterested. He made his excuses and headed off in the same direction as Lethe had earlier, leaving Soren alone in the corridor.

Soren lowered his gaze. He had packed quickly and early, leaving himself open and vulnerable to being treated as the messenger boy. Unfortunately for him, Ike, who had never been the most organised of people, was rather too busy drowning in his own packing to remember that Soren was not the best person to spread news to the laguz. Soren himself found it somewhat irritating that they were required to reroute through Crimea in order to sail to Begnion, but at least he understood the necessity. Which was more than could be said of most of the mercenaries, who had done little but complain since Ike had announced it. Soren pressed his palm to his forehead. Really. This was such a tiring job at times. Not that he would ever so much as consider resigning.


	17. Chapter 17

That's right. Make a little O with your mouth to show your surprise. As a one-off Saren special, you're getting 2 chapters in one night! =D I felt a little guilty about giving Ellipsis16 being so short, so I guess this is sorta to make up for it. And it's LOOOOOOONG.

So. Be grateful.

I did use some ingame dialogue for this chapter, but I tried to keep it to a minimum - largely because I hate being unoriginal, but also because the game's canon isn't perfectly matched with the canon of this story. You have no idea how much of a headache I had when I realised that Tormod isn't meant to have joined Ike yet. But I think I have that all sorted out. You'll just have to forget game canon and allow for the suspension of disbelief for a few chapters while I get everything straight. Okay?

...I wore the tunic of my Soren cosplay while I was writing this. It's surprisingly comfortable. =3

* * *

Canteus Castle was small and derelict. Had it any windows, Soren guessed they would long since have been broken. Even the forest around the castle seemed eerily quiet amongst the overgrown vegetation. "This is a waste of time. Look around. Nobody has even set foot around here for years."

"Hah!" Ranulf grinned. "Trust me on this - my information is always reliable."

Soren looked at Ike for support on the matter, but found the commander irritatingly willing to go along with Ranulf's plan. "It's worth a shot, right? If there really are Crimean soldiers being held captive here, then rescuing them is the least we can. We could use all the manpower we can get."

Ranulf looked affronted. "What d'you mean, 'if there really are'? I'm hurt that you think so little of my intelligence-gathering abilities."

"Ugh," Soren muttered, hanging his head. "Fine. But try to make this quick. Don't forget that we have still to meet Titania and the rest of the mercenaries in Begnion. I doubt they would appreciate being kept waiting."

"No problem!" Ranulf's grin fell considerably upon entering the actual building. "Er...I don't suppose that any of you are particularly gifted at opening locks, are you?"

As Soren was shaking his head wordlessly, he noticed a small movement in the corner of his eye. Ranulf appeared to notice someting as well, as he pricked his nose up and sniffed the air. "Hey! Stop skulking and come out!"

Shortly afterwards, a man appeared from the darkness, his face half-hidden by a bandana. "I have business with Sir Greil. Where is he?"

"You're sorely lacking in social etiquette," Soren replied, before anyone else had a chance to speak. He heard Ranulf cough in a manner that sounded dangerously like the word 'hypocrite', but he ignored it. "It might be considered rather more polite if you were to state your identity and your intentions, rather than stalking us around like some second-class assassin."

The man glared at him. "My business is with Sir Greil."

"Is that all you can say?" Ranulf raised an eyebrow, looking less than impressed.

"I have no need to speak to anyone other than my employer."

"Actually, you might find you do," Soren told him irritably. "Commander Greil is dead."

Soren could have sworn that he saw the man smirk beneath his mask. "Well now. That is a problem."

"My father hired you?" Ike was staring at the man in a mixture of curiosity and distrust. "What for?"

"Fifty thousand."

Ike looked at him in confusion. "Fifty thousand for what?"

"That's precisely what it'll cost you to find out."

"That's rather a large sum of money for a mysterious stranger to demand." Soren narrowed his eyes.

The man definitely smirked this time around. "My, you're certainly a suspicious one."

"Hark who's talking," Soren shot back. The two of them continued to glare at each other for some moments before Ike broke the silence.

"All right."

The man looked over at him. "You're willing to pay?" Ike nodded.

"Ike, we don't have that much," Soren argued. "We spent nearly all our earnings on new supplies before we left Gallia."

"Then we'll pay when we do have that much." Ike turned to the masked stranger. "Is that acceptable?"

The man's smirk broadened. "Certainly. Though I'll be charging for every day that I'm kept waiting."

"That's ridiculous!" Soren was outraged. "You expect us to pay you for doing nothing?"

"I have many talents. You may find them useful." The man held Soren's gaze. "You need some locks opened, do you not? And of course, I'm an expert in gathering intelligence as well."

There was a brief pause while Soren considered just how useful the stranger might prove. "Very well. We will accept your offer."

"How very trusting of you. I'm touched." The man's words dripped with Soren's usual sarcasm.

Soren didn't particularly appreciate this. "Please. You're more of a mercenary than we are. It's obvious that you're loyal to bags of gold and nothing more." He paused. "At least your motivations are easy enough to understand."

"I'm glad we understand one another. I'll be charging 50 gold for every lock I open."

"Understood."

Ike frowned, still looking a tad confused about recent events. "By the way, uh...who exactly are you?"

The man grimaced. "Call me Volke. I'm a thief. You need know no more than that." And with that, he was gone - he had already picked open the first lock before the others had the chance to react.

"I guess we ought to follow him," was all that Ike said.

Soren nodded, and quickly followed Volke's path. As the thief ran towards the next cell, Soren glanced into the first one. A tall man with long black hair stood in the corner furthest away, his clothing looking suspiciously like that of a monk. That couldn't be right. What would Daein stand to gain from imprisoning an innocent priest?

As he was busy dwelling on this thought, Ike pushed past him. "Hey! Come on, we're here to break you out."

The prisoner glanced over, looking startled. "How...gracious of you. And who might my rescuers be, precisely?"

"The Greil Mercenaries. I'm their commander, Ike."

"I see. You have my thanks, Ike."

Soren gave him an odd look. "You're a monk, aren't you? Or a priest? Some sort of holy man, judging by your attire. Why would they imprison you?"

"Ah...I'm a pilgrim. I was tending to wounded Crimean knights," the prisoner explained. "They arrested me along with the soldiers."

Soren gave a stiff nod, not entirely sure that he believed the story. Ike, however, appeared completely oblivious to any ulterior motive. "You should get out while you still can. The guards are sure to notice us soon."

It was as though he had cursed them in saying so, for at that moment one of the guards gave a loud yell, suddenly alerted to the mercenaries' presence. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? C-Commander Danomill! The castle's been breached!"

Soren's attention was diverted by a bulky knight entering the scene, chuckling to himself - presumably this was Danomill. "About time we had some fresh meat! The prisoners in here are getting a little stale. Get hunting, men!"

When Soren glanced back around, the imprisoned pilgrim had disappeared from sight, as slippery as Volke in the darkness. He sighed. At least that was one less person to take care of on the battlefield. He refused to dwell on where the mysterious priest might have disappeared off to. "Ike. I need you to act as a shield."

"A shield?" Ike frowned at him. It wasn't the safest sounding plan. Even Soren had to admit that.

Not that he did. "Yes. I need you to get me close enough so that I can bring down their commander. His armour will prove useless against magical attacks."

"Gotcha." Ike smiled at his tactician. "We'll need someone else to help, though - the corridor's too wide for me to hold alone. Where's Oscar?"

The green-haired knight was in fact in the second cell, having an unexpected reunion with his supposed 'rival' - though neither Soren nor Ike were aware of this at that moment in time. "No idea," Soren replied.

"Hey, need some help?" A familiar cat-like grin appeared next to them. "I'd be more than happy to rip some Daein soldiers to shreds for you." Ranulf flexed his claws, transforming before their eyes.

He and Ike made short work of the Daein soldiers in front of them. However, it was not long before they came across yet another cell, this time with a young woman in it. "Are you all right?" Ike asked, as soon as Volke had opened the door for them. Soren felt a slight twinge upon hearing such concern in Ike's voice.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered. "Are y'all rescuin' me?"

Soren blinked in surprise. What an accent. She must be from the more remote countryside, he concluded. "Yes, we are. Can you fight at all?"

"I'm mighty fine with a lance." The young woman (Soren realised that she must have been younger than he had first thought) blushed and avoided his gaze. She pawed at the ground with the toe of her boot.

"That's perfect," Soren said, interrupting the awkward silence that was quickly developing. "Here." He handed her the slim lance that he had been carrying.

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Is there any particular reason that you were carrying a lance, Soren?" His lips were quirked in a smile.

"I had a tome of each magic type already, of varying degrees of strength and accuracy. And I happened to stray across a spare lance." Something in the way that he said this so off-handedly implied that the lance had previously belonged to a soldier - one who had later felt the might of Soren's magic. Ike certainly knew that it wasn't past his tactician to do such things for the sake of 'supplies'. "And I highly doubted that Daein troops would be stupid enough to imprison Crimean soldiers without first unarming them. I decided it might prove useful, so I kept it with me."

Ike nodded once, letting the conversation drop. He ought to have known better than to question Soren's motives, but apparently curiosity had gotten the better of him this time. "Is that the commander up ahead?" he asked, quickly changing the conversation topic.

Soren furrowed his brow in concentration. "Yeah." He exhaled slowly. "I think I can strike him down from here."

"You can do _what_?"

"I have a Meteor tome with me," Soren explained, ignoring the amusing expression on Ranulf's face - wide-eyed and terrified. "It's long-distance magic."

Ike still looked a little dubious about this entire concept, leading Soren to roll his eyes. "Just watch." With a swift chant in the ancient language, the knight was brought to his knees, his heavy armour rendered worthless. Soren doubted that he even registered what hit him before the lifelight slowly faded from his eyes.

Ranulf let out a low whistle. "Did I mention how glad I am that you're on _our_ side, Soren?"

Ike stared at his friend in a disconcerted manner. "...Why haven't you used this before?" He gave an awed little gasp.

"Because," Soren explained impatiently, "it's expensive and hard to get hold of. Each tome only has five uses. It's also very difficult to use, and...it takes..." The corners of his vision started fogging over. "...a lot of..." He felt himself falling through the air, powerless to stop it. "...ener--" His world went dark before he had even hit the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

The world swam slowly into focus. Soren groaned. Every muscle in his body felt stiff and sore. "And this, Soren, is why you should never attempt to impress Ikey-poo with your magical prowess."

"Sh-shut up!" Soren sat up in bed, clutching the cold compress that someone had placed on his forehead. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl in front of him paused, resting her index finger on her lower lip in a vaguely thoughtful pose. She was, Soren noticed, dressed in particularly-- was that _his_ tunic?! "Why, I'm Saren, of course. I'm the writer of this particular fanfiction."

Even her name was similar to his. What a headache. "The...writer? Wait, you mean to tell me that _you're_ the one responsible for having me faint every other chapter?!"

Saren smiled. "Only if you're looking at mere technicalities. The way I see it, you overexerted yourself. Repeatedly." Her smile widened. "Anyway. You owe me for having Ike fall asleep on top of you, do you not?" She cleared her throat. "Ahm...I have to go now, because you're about to wake up for real. Good luck. You'll begin to wish that I were the one in your room after all." She giggled, waved and simply...vanished.

OK, hands up who was briefly tricked into thinking that was the real chapter? Hurrah for random self-insert A/Ns! ...I actually dreamed that last night. It was really weird. What was weirder was that in the dream, I was Soren. So in effect, I was yelling at myself. XD Did you realise that you got over 3000 words of updates yesterday? ...Do you remember the hey-days of 500-word chapters? XD See, I put myself out for you guys. So keep reviewing and helping me to clean up my act. When I read through today, I noticed that there are small errors in some of my chapters. I think last chapter I missed out a word. I do that sometimes when I'm sleepy. If you notice any, please point them out so that I can amend them. Thank you.

Now for some deja vu. :evil grin:

* * *

The world swam slowly into focus. Soren groaned. Every muscle in his body felt stiff and sore. "I-Ike?" With every moment that passed, however, it became increasingly clear that the only other person in the room was not Ike at all. And it was a strange room, too, boxed in by curved wooden beams on every wall. Soren recognised none of it.

"I'm afraid that Ike is rather busy right now. He's dealing with some unwanted visitors who appear bent on attacking my boat."

"Boat?" That would explain the wooden surroundings, at least. Soren narrowed his eyes. "I can't feel us moving."

"That's because we're currently grounded on a coral reef off the coast of Goldoa," the stranger explained, smirking. He was tall - perhaps even taller than Ike - with tanned skin and turquoise hair half-covered in a hooded cloak. He tapped his long fingers against his folded arms. "You've been unconscious for several days." Soren let out another heaving groan as he did his best to sit up. "I must say, I've never seen anyone do themselves quite such excessive damage using magic before. I'm surprised you survived."

Soren had to admit (to himself only, of course) that he was rather surprised as well. He had expected to be able to cast Meteor without too much trouble - perhaps a slight headache. If control of such a tome was really so far beyond him, then he ought to have died for his recklessness. He rubbed his eyes blearily. Everything ached. But he more than deserved that. "I've been told I'm unnaturally skilled at controlling magic."

The stranger smiled. "Skilled indeed, it would seem. Though it would be wiser not to push your limits quite so much." Something about his gaze unnerved Soren. "Unnatural, though? I find that hard to believe." Soren swallowed, suddenly hyper-aware of the compress resting against his forehead. "It isn't unusual for laguz talents to pass on to their children."

"My parents weren't laguz." Soren tried to inject as much venom into that statement as he could. The slightest tremble in his voice might give him away.

The stranger smirked. "One of them was. Or would you lay false claim to being a Spiritcharmer?"

Soren exhaled sharply, his breathing short and ragged. "Who are you?" he demanded, ignoring the stranger's previous question.

"My name is Nasir. I am a...friend of Ranulf's. I kindly offered my services to him after hearing that he required passage to Begnion."

Soren smirked in disbelief. "And the fact that your prince is travelling with us made no difference to your noble intentions to 'help a friend'."

"We _are_ perceptive," Nasir remarked, lowering his hood to reveal a mark near-identical to that of Prince Kurthnaga's...not to mention Soren's own.

Soren narrowed his eyes further. "I thought so. Why are you hiding yourself in order to help us? Most laguz cannot bear to be around beorc."

Nair smiled. "And yet I notice a number of them travelling with you - under a beorc commander, no less."

Soren's face suddenly softened despite himself. "That's different. Ike is unquestionably naive when it comes to matters like these. He doesn't understand that laguz and beorc are different." He exhaled slowly. "He...doesn't understand about the Branded, either."

Nasir regarded him for a moment. "My, you do seem rather taken with him."

"What?"

"The Branded are shunned by both societies. From my experience, most of them naturally harbor ill-feeling back towards both beorc and laguz. There's even a colony of Branded living alone in the Grann desert somewhere, or so I've heard. So I find it interesting that you appear to care for him somewhat."

"He's...my commander," Soren said finally. "I owe him my life. Several times over, I expect. Do you expect me to ignore that for the sake of being stone-faced?"

"Hm." Nasir smirked.

Their conversation was interrupted by a small crash outside, shortly followed by yelling. "Get back here, you little squirt!" Soren recognised Ike's voice immediately.

Suddenly, Soren heard footsteps running towards the door of the room. Sure enough, the door burst open to allow a small boy to enter and was quickly slammed shut again behind him. He was out of breath, but his grin was the width of his face. Or at least, until he realised that the room was occupied.

"Tell me, boy...what are you doing aboard this ship?" Nasir's voice was calm and steady.

The boy remained silent, even when Ike forced his way through the door. "Ah! Soren - when did you wake up?" Hardly waiting for an answer, he turned to Nasir. "I found him hiding amongst the supply crates. I think he must be a stowaway."

"I gathered that. Now," Nasir said, turning his attention back to the boy, "are you willing to talk?"

"You won't get anything out of him like that." Ike moved forward and grabbed the boy by the wrist.

"Ow...ouuuuuch!" The boy's face twisted in agony. "Let go of me!"

Nasir stepped forwards. "Ike. There's no need to be so rough."

"I'll talk! Just let go!"

Ike loosened his grip, and the boy rubbed his wrist, looking uncomfortable. "I'm Sothe. I was...looking for a friend. But the path went cold in Toha. I was planning to stow away and see if she was in Begnion. That's all...H-honest!"

Ike raised his eyebrows. "She? You're a bit young, aren't you?"

"I-It's nothing like that!" Sothe's cheeks went bright crimson. "She's...family. Not by blood, but family all the same."

"I see." Ike studied the boy closely. "All right then, Sothe. We'll help you find her."

"You'll...huh?" Sothe frowned, clearly bewildered.

"He said we'll help you to find your friend," Soren repeated, exasperation growing. "Though I can't think why he'd agree to such a ridiculous pursuit. After all, it isn't as though we have anything better to do. Nobody to meet or escort or anything as important as that. Why not help a little thief instead?"

Sothe looked over at the mage, scowling. "I'm not a thief! I mean, I am, but-- but I haven't stolen anything from here! I left all your stuff alone!"

"A likely tale." Soren eyed him with distrust.

"Soren, leave him alone. He's just a kid."

"Weren't you the one resorting to violence against him just a second ago?" Soren asked, sending Ike a withering look. Ike merely looked away.

Without any warning, there was a loud scraping sound, and the boat juddered forwards.

"Hm?" Nasir frowned.

"I thought you said we were grounded on a reef," Soren said, an accusatory tone in his voice.

"We were."

Ike grinned at both of them. "Might as well check it out, right?" He didn't wait for a reply before running out on to the deck.


	19. Chapter 19

We did it. It took a painfully long month, but at long last, we did it. 20,000 words, 18 chapters, 33 reviews, 3000 hits, 9 favourites and 11 alerts. That, my friends, is epic. So, on the 19th chapter of this expedition, I've decided we've grown close enough to warrant a name for our little community. Because of the S thing, I was thinking Steam. Which I guess also has slashy connotations, but since we're all in the Ike/Soren fandom together, I figured that might be a plus. So unless anyone has any better ideas, congratulations. You're now part of an exclusive pigeonhole within the FE fandom.

Now we just need someone to come up with a cheesy catchphrase for us. And a plan for world domination, and then the invention of National Ike/Soren day can commence. :evil laugh:

* * *

The scene from the upper deck was impressive to say the least. Two hulking black dragons were pushing (lifting?) the boat free from the reef. Even Soren had to admit the magnificence of their feat. His mouth hung open in a small 'o'. He noticed Prince Kurthnaga standing on the nearby shore, talking animatedly to a large man with curiously red skin. Soren wondered if this was another dragon. They were on the border of Goldoa, after all.

With a creaking judder, the boat slipped from the last of the reef and landed safely in the water with a loud splash. Water flew over the sides and hit the decks. Judging by Mia's outcry, it had also hit some of the mercenaries. Soren couldn't help but smirk at the sight of several of them standing there, soaked and shivering.

Neither, apparently, could Ike. "Hey, careful! You're dripping all over the boat!"

The myrmidon glared over at him, attempting to scowl but not quite managing to keep a straight face. "You can laugh, commander, but you'll regret it when...Oh, forget it." She gave up even trying to sound threatening. Ike had already practically collapsed in bouts of laughter. "Next thing I know, I'll even be a laughing stock for Soren."

"You already are," Soren replied, smirk increasing. "I just don't laugh out loud."

Mia gave a dramatic sigh and pulled her dripping hair back through her hands, wringing it out. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm rather glad that neither of you are my archrival. He'd better be more gentlemanly."

Ike stood up straight, wiping a mock tear from his eye. "If it's any comfort, Mia, it's good to know that life's never dull with you around." Another small snigger escaped him.

"Well, that's all right then," Mia said, her usual chipper tone returning.

"Commander Ike!"

Ike leaned over the side of the boat, as did Soren and Mia. They found the two black dragons on land, standing beside Kurthnaga and dwarfing even the red-skinned man Soren had noticed before.

"I'm afraid that here is where I leave you," the prince apologised. He bowed, much to the indignation of the other man (and the two black dragons, though Soren couldn't be entirely sure. He wasn't exactly an expert on the body language of dragons). "However, I am sure I can see to it that your supplies are replenished. You are running low on water in particular, are you not?"

"Oh...yeah. Thanks!" Ike grinned. Soren cleared his throat rather loudly beside him. "Er...Your Highness," he quickly amended. Soren smiled. Perhaps there was hope for the commander yet.

Prince Kurthnaga smiled as well. "Very well. Gareth, will you see to it that their ship is restocked with water and food? Fruit, meat, fish - anything we have to spare." The red-skinned man nodded, and the prince turned to Ike once more. "Were it up to me, I would have you stay for a while. Unfortunately, my father would never allow it. Besides, I am aware that you are travelling to Begnion rather urgently. I would not presume to interrupt such important business." He paused as Gareth heaved several large crates aboard.

Soren blinked in surprise. He had not expected supplies to be delivered quite so quickly, nor in such large quantities. Judging from the size of the crates, they would be able to live comfortably at sea for another few months. Not that they needed to. Begnion was less than a month away.

"I wish you luck on your journey." Prince Kurthnaga lifted his hand in a wave. "Farewell, beorc!"

The ship slowly began to move forwards once more, rather than simply bobbing in the waves as it had been doing. Soren heard a sigh coming from behind him, and turned to see Nasir looking towards the mainland with nothing short of apathy.

"Aren't you meant to be driving the boat?" Soren asked.

Nasir shook his head with a small smile. "It drives itself, for the most part. So long as we're clear of rapids and reefs."

Ike looked over, eyes wide. "It...drives itself? Is it magic of some sort?"

"No," Soren corrected, just as Nasir replied, "Of sorts." Ike looked between them in confusion.

Nasir smirked at the young mage. "I wasn't aware you had knowledge of the working intricacies of Goldoan ships."

Soren looked up at him. "I read. The rear section of the hull is divided into several large water-cannons, each working upon a treadmill system that literally jetisons the boat through the water." He paused to allow himself a superior smirk. "Or is my information incorrect?"

"Partially, though your generalisations make a rather inaccurate description of the detail of the system." Soren could tell Nasir was attempting not to look impressed in the slightest. He was remarkably good at it.

Soren smiled. "Do enlighten me."

"I shall. In time."

"I look forward to it."

Once more, Ike looked bemused, completely unaware of the hidden conversation taking place.

Nasir dipped his head. "If you'll excuse me, I ought to check our course." He turned on his heel and slowly made his way back towards the cabin at the rear of the ship.

"Liar," Soren murmured, though he was still smiling despite himself.

There was a comfortable silence across the deck, eased only by the gentle breeze. It was many moments before anyone felt strong enough to break it. Perhaps it was unsurprising that this someone was Ike. "Soren, how _do_ you know all this stuff?"

Soren had his head nestled in his folded arms, leaning on the side of the ship. When he spoke, his voice was slightly muffled. "I told you, I've read a lot. When I was younger, there was little else to do. The sage used to...encourage me to read all the tomes that he owned. I got through them quite quickly, largely due to necessity. He used to punish me if I wasn't able to recall particular spells on demand." Soren quickly moved on before Ike was able to enquire further. "So it became second-nature for me to read. Once I had finished reading all his magical tomes, I moved onto more diverse subjects. Some of them rather obscure."

"Huh. You must have a pretty good memory. I don't remember a single thing I read in my childhood."

Soren smirked. "Did you actually read in your childhood? I suppose you always seem more like the sort who would have spent their formative years brandishing sticks for swords."

Ike was curiously silent for once.

* * *

I will give a virtual cookie to the first person to make me a Soren icon with "I just don't LOL" on it. xD

I may illustrate this chapter. As I was writing the last part of it, I had a really sweet image in my head that I want to draw. Might take a while, though.


	20. Chapter 20

Well now. It's been a few days, and I do apologise. I've had my art deadline, but there's another one next week, so don't be expecting a whole barrage of updates. I've also found a new baby, which Sora knows about as she's joined too. =3 It's a site called Protagonize, and it's really awesome. You should check it out. It lets you write original or fanfiction, solo or collaborations, linear or branched stories. It's amazing. I LOVE IT. 3 Should you decide to join, my username is Sareneth.

In other news, Sora is now officially my seme. =3 And she made me a gorgeous icon of Soren saying "I just don't LOL." =D Saren is incredibly happy.

I'm also rather bemused-but-happy about having a Death Note fan join the growing amount of reviewers. I do love to see my inbox flooded with messages. =3 Make me happy?

Oh yeah. This is chapter 20. MILESTONE. Review to make me happy and ensure it doesn't end here? XD

* * *

Begnion was nothing short of magnificent. The towering structures, the vast expanse of carefully arrange buildings, the sheer intricacy of detail in the plan of the city layout...All of these things made Sienne grander and more impressive than Soren had expected. The Mainal Cathedral and its adjacent library were of particular interest to him. He knew that they housed religious documentation that would certainly be interesting to peruse. Much of the wording would be corrupt through multiple translations (he doubted that the original texts were still available) and the senate would naturally have seen fit to alter events to favour Begnion. Even so, Soren relished the opportunity to learn more of the country's history - biased and covered up as it was.

He was also admittedly curious about the Grann Desert, and the colony of Branded that Nasir had mentioned. Not that he would ever openly show this curiosity, particularly towards the aforementioned captain. Soren grimaced. Between Nasir and Kurthnaga, his first impressions of the dragon laguz were hardly admirable. In all fairness, the prince had restocked their supplies by a sufficent enough amount for them to reach Begnion (and likely halfway back again, should they so desire), something that Soren was rather appreciative of. He did not appreciate, however, the prince's overly friendly demeanour (such people were often two-faced, in Soren's experience), nor the fact that he acted as the figurehead that he was. Standing for his own views once in a while might have raised Soren's opinion of him somewhat. As it stood, though, Soren had a less than pleasant view of the prince. He was beginning to wish more and more wholeheartedly that his previous assumption had been incorrect. At least Nasir was openly sly and devious.

Soren sighed. Their companions were slowly growing more numerous, something that he wasn't entirely sure he approved of. While there was nothing wrong with them gaining allies, several of them were, in his opinion, less than useless. A knight had recently joined them who appeared to have previously served under Ike's father. He seemed trustworthy enough, and indeed might have been a skilled fighter were he not so easily distracted by members of the female persuasion. Soren couldn't honestly say that he had any empathy with the man. Another had joined with him, a noblewoman handy with a bow. Soren deemed her a liability on the battlefield. She also had little contact with her family, making her purposeless in attaining funds also. To top this all off, there was the young thief, Sothe. If it were possible, Soren might have held even less trust for him than he did with Volke. At least with that man, everything started and ended with a large fee. Money was the only motive. With the boy, he might have been after anything. Soren could hardly bring himself to accept his sob story of losing a friend. How could you lose a person? It made no sense. If the boy had cared any for her, he would not have let her out of his sight.

Soren watched as Ike paused in front of the cathedral, watched as his brow furrowed in trepidation. "Are you sure this is where we're meant to be, Soren? It looks so...off-limits."

"I'm positive, Ike." The young mage continued walking until he was level with the commander (his legs being considerably shorter; he had previously fallen behind). "This is where the pegasus knight told us to meet. It's the only cathedral in the capital. It isn't as though there's another with which to confuse it." Soren grimaced. No doubt the childish empress saw fit to make them wait outside for an escort, though he doubted that one would be sent for quite some time. A band of rough mercenaries could hardly be seen to be her top priority. Politics again. He glanced away, wondering if he had enough time to visit the library beforehand.

As though Ike knew he was contemplating such thoughts, he turned to Soren. "There must be a lot of books in a city this large."

Soren blinked at him, both pleased and unsettled by this apparent mindreading. "A significant amount, yes. The Mainal Cathedral's library houses the single largest collection of texts on the entire continent."

"So what's that, a few days reading for you?" Ike was grinning.

Ah. Ike was attempting a joke. Soren smiled, replying with the only humour he knew. "Around a week, actually."

He watched in amusement as Ike's eyes widened, waited patiently for the pin to drop. Only it never did. It never had the chance.

"Commander Ike of the Greil Mercenaries?"


	21. Chapter 21

The good news is that Saren just got a new phone. =D With MS Word on it. Which means that she can now write wherever she goes! =DDD Without having to unearth pens from the depths of her bag, and only finding cookie crumbs, I mean.

The bad news is that she's having a few teething problems at the moment, and the computer has taken a disliking to aforementioned new phone. So, even though it ought to just transfer the document...it isn't doing. So I have to retype it. Blergh.

I rather enjoyed writing this chapter, it has to be said. You'll notice my pathetic attempts at humour resurfacing here. I'm afraid you'll have to forgive me. I was tired of writing serious scenes all the time. And I'm pretty sure Soren's glad that he doesn't become bedridden through injury yet _again_.

I know this is really short, but I'm ill and _I_ was bedridden for most of today. I hope you'll forgive me.

Soren would dock the pay of the scriptwriters of FE8 if he could. XD

* * *

Sigrun stood before them, resplendent in ceremonial armour. Soren guessed it to be such as it was unnecessarily ornate, and from what he had seen, the commander of Begnion's pegasus knights was not the sort of woman to ordinarily prize fashion above survival. She greeted them with a demure smile. "The apostle is waiting for you." She gestured for them to enter the building ahead of her.

Ike looked at Soren in confusion. "Aren't we meant to be meeting the empress?"

Soren tried not to act too much like a nursery school teacher correcting a small child. Yet the parallels still struck him. Repeatedly. "They're one and the same, Ike. Begnion is a theocracy...like Rausten." He hoped that citing a well-known example might help get his point across. "The ruler is supposedly appointed by the goddess herself."

Understanding dawned on Ike's face. "So you used to read fairytales too, huh?" he asked, grinning.

Soren frowned at him, an irritating pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. "That's hardly the issue at hand. But yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I devoured his entire library, however unsavoury. There was little else to do. I believe we've already discussed this."

Ike's grin did not falter in the slightest. "You're telling me you didn't enjoy reading about the beautiful Princess L'Arachel and her justice-driven deeds?"

Something in Ike's voice as he said this (quite possibly the mock-heroism) was beginning to annoy Soren. He exhaled sharply. "Frankly, it was utter drivel," he replied. "Though I will give her some credit for not being as useless as the average royal."

Ike looked appalled. "But...L'Arachel was hot." Seeing Soren entirely unmoved by this sentiment, Ike reached a logical conclusion (by his standards, anyway). "Oh, I get it. You prefer redheads, right? Or brunettes?" He grinned.

"No." Soren's tone of voice was deadly. "Unlike you, I really couldn't care less about the supposed beauty of imaginary characters."

This silenced Ike momentarily. "So...there's someone real you have your eye on, huh? I always figured you'd fall for a character in a book, seeing as you're always buried in them."

Soren floundered for a moment. "That...is quite possibly the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Ike laughed. "Aww, Soren's getting all flustered."

"I am not getting flustered!" Even as he said it, Soren realised the truth of the matter. "Look, I... Can we just drop this?"

"Sure. But I'll find out sooner or later." Despite Ike's light-hearted tone, something about this sounded very threatening. "Anyway, we have an empress to meet. Or an apostle. Or whatever else she wants to call herself."

Soren's palm reached for his face, but stopped short. He was growing to realise (and he was being remarkably slow about the matter, considering his usual aptitude for observance) that this was just the way that Ike was - and that it would probably take several laguz lifespans to teach him even the basics of courtesy. Soren sighed. It would be, he mused, too much to ask for their meeting with the apostle to go smoothly.


	22. Chapter 22

Saren is somewhat depressed that she has lost her spanky new phone. She's also very, VERY sorry for the lack of updates. It's been so long since she got a review in her inbox. That said, I have been updating random other stuff. The more perceptive of you may have noticed that I have yet another serial up now, called Adjustment - it's a post-Ike story with lots of Stefan. But no Stefan/Soren, because we all know the series doesn't curve that way. .__________.

In other news... MCM EXPO! Quite possibly the best day of my life. I met a couple of very awesome people, one of whom will be reading this and smiling, stalker that he is. xD I was disappointed that there was only one other FE cosplayer in the whole place (a female Marth), but eh. That's set to change in October. I'm fairly sure Ellipsis will still be running by then. I have a lot to explain still, amirite? Heh.

Also, Three Days Grace is my new favourite band, and there are some gorgeous FE AMVs up on YouTube to their tunes, so give 'em a listen. I'd link, but FF is screwy. Anyway. On with the chapter, and I promise to make it a long one to make up for the lack of updates. I'll even give you some slight fluff towards the end. But no skipping ahead! Just a little DAW moment to make you smile and forget my update failure.

I've decided to screw with canon again. It's the only way I can trust myself to keep my writing original and not use scripted dialogue.

Please review! I want my inbox flooded like it used to be. n_n We're near the 50 mark, too! =O

* * *

"Empress Sanaki." Sigrun bowed upon entering the room. The apostle gave her only a curt nod in response before turning to Ike and Soren.

There was a lengthy pause before Soren elbowed Ike in a painful and rather overtly obvious manner. Ike answered with a hesitant bow of his own, getting the message but not quite sure of the appropriate response. Soren could tell from the expression on Ike's face that he had difficulty getting his head around the fact that the apostle seemed to be about half his age. Certainly, she stood barely level with Ike's chest, shorter even than Soren. He doubted that she had even hit thirteen yet.

They waited in silence for several long moments as the apostle attempted to size them up, her unsettling yellow eyes wandering over them. The two of them must have been rather a strange sight stood there together, Soren mused. The thought made him smile. He had made sure that his hair was neatly gathered at the back, not allowing for his usual flyaway strands. He wore lighter robes than usual, for summer was approaching, and his arms felt empty without the usual tome tucked underneath. Still, it would be both inappropriate and discourteous to appear armed before the apostle herself. Such sacrifices often needed to be made in the world of politics.

Ike, on the other hand, had no such misgivings, and was dressed in the same tattered jacket that he usually wore. It had a new tear across the right sleeve, most likely a prize from their most recent battle. Soren made a mental note to have it repaired later. He knew that Ike was too busy to bother with such trivial things of his own accord, yet as representatives of Crimea's princess, they ought to make more of an effort. Unfortunately, Ike was completely oblivious to courtesies such as this, and even the princess herself was doing little to dissuade himself from his usual activities. Soren found it incredibly frustrating, yet what could he do? At the end of the day, Ike was the one in command. There was little that Soren could do without openly overstepping his duty, even taking his recent promotion to 'staff officer' into account. It was, of course, a pale attempt to quell the commotion at Soren's quickly increasing prominence within the company. This mattered very little to Soren. It was only certain members of the mercenaries that appeared agitated, and he cared little for the opinions of others. Except, of course, on occasions such as this, when first impressions meant everything.

The apostle eyed Ike. "You are the commander of the mercenary company escorting the alleged Crimean princess, are you not?"

It took a moment for Ike to process the question. He obviously wasn't used to such lengthy and wordy sentences. His was a world inhabited by actions, where words meant little. And Soren himself was caught between, belonging to both words and comfortable in neither. "That's right," Ike replied. "Your...Highness?"

The apostle laughed at his tentative words. "'Your Holiness' is the correct term of address. I see you are not well-educated in the tongues of the court."

"Not really, Your Holiness, no." Ike scratched at his neck, something that Soren noticed he often did, particularly when words escaped him. "I'm just a humble mercenary like my father was before me. Court niceties weren't exactly something I was expected to need in life."

The apostle paused before giving a stiff nod. "Your honesty is admirable. And this boy is your...tactician, is that correct?"

"It is," Soren responded, not daring to give Ike another chance to open his mouth lest he stick his foot in it.

"Words of your company's exploits have not escaped my ears, nor those of the senate." The apostle's voice was stern. Soren frowned slightly. Her tone of voice made it clear that this was not entirely something to be proud of, which fazed him somewhat. As far as he was aware, they had done nothing that would earn them the disapproval of the Begnion senate. "However...you must understand that you are in a rather precarious position." Soren could not help but notice that she seemed to be talking to him rather than Ike. "You have a girl claiming to be the heir of House Crimea, with absolutely no evidence to support her claim. And she appears not to have the courage to even stand before those she would seek aid from."

Soren swallowed. He had been afraid that their circumstances would be used against them like this. "With all due respect, Your Holiness, Princess Elincia was unable to attend due to sudden illness brought on during our travels."

The apostle smiled sweetly at him, though there was a sharpness to her voice that made Soren tense. "And yet, without her standing here before me, how precisely do you expect me to judge her claim worthy...or otherwise?"

"Perhaps because we've been dogged by Daein soldiers every step of the way," Ike said, a dangerous edge to his voice that was, in Soren's mind at least, cause for alarm. They could not afford to offend the apostle. "Or do you think that happens to any young woman?"

The apostle turned to face Ike. "As a representative of your supposed princess, you would do well to learn your place and hold your tongue." The coldness of her voice surprised even Soren.

"Supposed princess?" Ike's voice was steadily rising in both volume and anger. "I think you're all too aware that Elincia is Crimea's true princess!"

"She has nothing that will lay credence to her claim but a ragtag bunch of mercenaries who will sell their swords and their loyalties as soon as a gold coin crosses their palms." The way that she was regarding him carefully made it clear that she was merely toying with him, but Soren was all too aware that Ike would not be aware of this. She was testing his patience, and Soren doubted that Ike could keep his temper in check for too much longer.

"You make the foolish assumption that because we are commoners, we have no sense of honour or justice," Ike said quietly. "Yet I am beginning to think that it is nobles such as yourself who lack such things."

"A royal knight would be treading a fine line with such a brash statement. Yet for a lowly mercenary such as yourself to speak so out of turn, a death sentence would not be unfitting."

Soren's eyes widened in horror. This couldn't be...This could not be going so terribly wrong, so far from even his worst expectations. His fingers clenched into fists. Bigger fingers closed around his own, as though hugging his hand. "It must be nice to be able to do away with people you don't like with just a snap of your fingers," Ike said calmly. "Where I come from, we have to actually make an effort to sort out our problems." Soren could have sworn he saw the apostle smirk at this comment.

"Come now, Empress Sanaki," a man soothed as he entered the room. Soren was surprised that the apostle allowed him to enter unannounced. Perhaps he was one of her retainers. "It is unfair to hector them so for your own amusement." All the same, he smiled at the sight of the two guests. "I am sure that these mercenaries are every bit as honourable as they claim."

"Hmph. Very well. I shall spare them today, at your wish, Master Sephiran."

What surprised Soren most was not that the apostle was willing to change her stance quite so quickly, as nobles were often wont to do so. What surprised him was that he recognised her retainer the moment he stepped into the room. He was certain that this Master Sephiran was the innocent pilgrim that they had rescued from the Crimean jail not so long ago. Even Ike appeared to have noticed something strange, for he was frowning at the man as much as he was smiling back at them. Soren felt the grip on his hand tighten.


End file.
